


Блондинка на миллион

by Umbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Gen, Het, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Retelling, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через несколько лет после победы над Волдемортом Гарри обнаруживает на пороге небольшой сюрприз…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Настоящий Малфой

**Author's Note:**

> **для архива. мойпервыйфик )))**
> 
>  
> 
> Примечание: Ретелинг фильма "Босиком по мостовой". Спасибо его создателям за идею.
> 
> Бета: Arv

За приоткрытым окном сгущались сумерки, начинался летний вечер. Было слышно, как шумят деревья, каркают вороны, лает где-то собака. Свежий, отдававший грустью, ветер легко трепал занавески. Гарри налил в стакан немного коньяку. Потом подумал, виновато посмотрел на Хедвиг, и долил еще чуть-чуть. Он уже собрался выпить, как вдруг в дверь постучали. Гарри удивился. Никто не должен был придти так рано. Гермиона обещала заглянуть после девяти, расспросить о посещении больницы Св. Мунго. Может, послышалось? Но нет, стук повторился, и гриффиндорец нехотя вылез из-за стола и распахнул дверь. На пороге стоял Драко Малфой. 

Гарри опешил. Его брови неуклонно поползли на лоб. Последний раз он видел своего школьного недруга бегущим прочь от стен Хогвартса. С тех пор о слизеринском хорьке никто ничего не слышал. Да и не до него было. И вот, спустя два года Драко Малфой, бывший префект, Мальчик-Который-Собирался-Но-Так-и-Не-Смог-Убить-Дамблдора, стоял на пороге дома Гарри Поттера. Гарри изумленно хлопал глазами за стеклами очков. Малфой же глазами не хлопал. Он смиренно глядел на хозяина дома, с выражением покорности на бледном, худом лице. Его волосы были забраны в неаккуратный хвост, одежда представляла собой старый растянутые свитер, видавшие виды брюки и штиблеты на босу ногу. Гарри выдохнул. Малфой сделал маленький шаг вперед и уверенно сказал: 

— Впусти меня. 

— Ээээ…— Гарри не сдвинулся с места, — Малфой? 

— Мое имя — Драко. А Малфой — моя фамилия, — без улыбки пояснил тот. 

— Хм… Очень приятно, — Гарри попытался улыбнуться, — откуда ты? С чемоданом… — он только сейчас заметил, что Малфой держал в руке небольшой бежевый чемодан. 

— Я из больницы. Мне там не нравится. Я поживу у тебя. Дай же мне войти, — Малфой сделал еще шаг и, настойчиво оттеснив гриффиндорца, внедрился в прихожую. 

— Из больницы? — переспросил все еще пораженный Гарри, быстро прикидывая что к чему, и стоило ли достать палочку. Хотя скорее следовало вызвать санитаров, Малфой вел себя очень странно. Гарри решил действовать аккуратно. 

— Конечно! Я же только что сказал, — слизеринец недовольно поморщился, потом с любопытством оглядел маленькую прихожую, — а у тебя мило. 

— Спасибо… То есть… Постой! Малфой, ты сказал, что собираешься пожить у меня? 

— Мое имя Драко, а называть других людей по фамилии не очень-то вежливо. Так говорит доктор, — назидательно сообщил Малфой, хмурясь. 

— Малфой, послушай, я не понимаю… 

— Если называешь человека по фамилии, то он может обидеться, потому что это звучит грубо… 

— Ну, хорошо, — Гарри примирительно махнул рукой, — Драко… Послушай, Драко, я не слышал о тебе ничего целых два года… Ты — последний, кого я ожидал увидеть. И вот ты приходишь и хочешь остаться у меня на какое-то время. Это очень странная просьба! Прошу тебя, сядь и объясни мне, что с тобой случилось. 

Малфой послушно присел на стул в прихожей: 

— Вот. Я сижу. Довольно приятно, потому что я устал, пока шел за тобой. Ты очень быстро ходишь. 

Гарри виновато улыбнулся, но тут же опомнился. Тысяча вопросов роились в его голове, но он решил начать с самого простого: 

— Итак, откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? 

— Но я только что сказал тебе — я шел за тобой. 

— Шел за мной? Откуда? 

— Ты был в больнице сегодня. Сначала я увидел в окно, как ты заходишь в ворота. Потом случайно заметил тебя в коридоре. Я ждал, когда ты пойдешь обратно. Я взял свой чемодан и просто следовал за тобой по пятам. 

— Так-так… Следовал за мной, — Гарри задумчиво покрутил пуговицу на рубашке, потом посмотрел Малфою в глаза. Они выражали настороженность, — но почему за мной? 

Потом Гарри внезапно поразила одна мысль: 

— Ты хоть помнишь, кто я? — спросил он, удивляясь, как раньше не спросил об этом. 

— Ты — очень симпатичный парень. Я тебя откуда-то знаю. Может быть, ты мой хороший знакомый… Думаю, да, хотя я не уверен… И еще я помню, что тебя зовут Поттер, — серьезно сказал гость. 

Гарри вздохнул. Судя по всему, Малфой не много помнит, ну если, конечно, это не какой-то глупый спектакль, направленный на… на что-нибудь. Гарри пока не удалось придумать, в чем состоит тайный план Драко Малфоя. 

— В больницу заходят множество людей… Так почему же ты пошел именно за мной? — поинтересовался он осторожно. 

Юноша только пожал плечами. 

— Ладно… — Гарри сделал паузу, поправил очки, — ну а как ты попал в больницу? Что ты делал два года? Где ты был? 

— Я всегда жил в больнице… И я не понимаю, почему ты все время говоришь про какие-то два года… Что-то случилось два года назад? Что-то важное? — Малфой подался вперед. Серые глаза беспокойно заблестели. 

— Хм… Ничего особенного… Ладно, — сменил тему Гарри, — почему же ты ушел? 

— Ты все время спрашиваешь одно и тоже. Или невнимательно слушаешь. Я же сказал — мне там не понравилось, — слизеринец упрямо поджал губы. 

— Ну, хорошо, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул, захлопнул дверь и встал напротив Малфоя. Тот повернул голову, покорно следя за ним взглядом. 

— Имей в виду, Драко, если это какая-то провокация, какая-то игра, если ты обманываешь меня… 

— Обманывать нехорошо, — безапелляционным тоном произнес бывший слизеринский префект, потом вдруг воровато улыбнулся, — но один раз я спрятал свою таблетку, чтобы поменяться с соседом на другую, а врачу сказал, что выпил ее. У нас такая игра. А еще один раз я изобразил обморок, чтобы меня освободили от процедур… 

— Малфой… То есть Драко, — быстро поправился Гарри, безнадежно разводя руками, — не надо рассказывать мне историю твоего падения… Я знаю о твоем актерском мастерстве все… 

— Так ты все-таки знаешь меня? Как интересно, Поттер. 

— Меня зовут Гарри, кстати, а Поттер — это моя фамилия, как у тебя — Малфой. 

— Понятно. Очень приятно, Гарри. Мне нравится твое имя, между прочим. 

Гарри улыбнулся как можно более приветливо, про себя решив дождаться Гермиону, и спросить у нее про Малфоя. Возможно, она знает, что произошло с ним, почему он оказался в Св. Мунго, и был ли он там на самом деле. Кто знает… Ведь с таким же успехом он мог сбежать из Азкабана. «Прецеденты уже были», — с грустью подумал Гарри, вспомнив Сириуса. 

— Гарри, — прервал его размышления Малфой, — мне пора ужинать. Я должен поесть в восемь часов тридцать минут. А потом выпить зелье. 

Гарри замер в замешательстве. Но буквально на секунду. 

— Ну что ж, раз так, тогда тебя надо покормить. Поставь чемодан здесь и проходи в комнату, а я посмотрю, что у меня есть. 

Малфой послушно оставил свои пожитки в коридоре, и с энтузиазмом улыбнулся: 

— Сегодня вторник. По вторникам на ужин дают картофельное пюре, куриные котлеты, три редиски и тыквенный сок. 

— О! Тыквенный сок, — Гарри засмеялся, — прямо как в Хогвартсе. 

— Где? — Малфой снова нахмурился. 

— Да так, — Гарри махнул рукой, — одно хорошее место. Проходи в гостиную… 

Сказав это, гриффиндорец вышел. На кухне он пошарил по кастрюлям, порылся в ящиках и корзинках. После тщательного обыска в одной из них обнаружились яблоки и пироги, а в погребе мороженое и две сардельки. Эти находки не повергли Гарри в уныние. Он жизнерадостно решил, что этого вполне достаточно, чтобы покормить одного психа, и одного простого человека, то есть его самого. Посмеиваясь, Гарри повернулся к выходу в коридор, и обнаружил замершего в дверном проеме Малфоя. Тот смирно стоял, с любопытством глядя на стол. 

— Драко, — Гарри с досадой покачал головой, — почему ты не пошел в комнату? Я же тебя попросил… 

— Я буду рядом с тобой. Мне так больше нравится, — уверенно сказал Малфой, и криво улыбнулся. Гриффиндорец рассеянно отметил, что именно улыбка, а не ухмылка и не усмешка осветила его острое лицо. Просто, казалось, что Малфой не часто улыбался кому-то, и это давалось ему с трудом. Но, похоже, он вполне искренне старался быть… Гарри попытался подобрать слово, и, наконец, нашел. Малфой старался быть вежливым. 

Через десять минут стол был накрыт. Гриффиндорец усадил гостя и поставил перед ним тарелку с пирогом и стакан тыквенного сока. Юноша не пошевелился. Он просто смотрел на блюдо с самым недоверчивым выражением лица, и лишь спустя минуту поднял на Гарри полные сомнения серые глаза. 

— Гарри, я не уверен, что это можно есть. Это не похоже на картофельное пюре, куриные котлеты, и это точно не редис. Это не бобы, не рис, не соя, и не гречка. Это не капуста и не отбивная, — произнес он тихо. 

— Драко, — сказал Гарри, стараясь успокоить гостя, — это пирог. Просто тесто с начинкой внутри. Сверху хлеб, внутри — картошка и грибы. Все то же самое, что ты привык есть, только перемешанное. 

— Я не знаю, можно ли смешивать еду. Тем более во вторник, когда мы едим совсем другое. 

— Прости, пожалуйста, но ничего другого нет, — немного раздраженно ответил Гарри, но потом устыдился своего тона и уже мягко произнес, — хорошо, давай так. Я съем свой кусок пирога, ты поймешь, что это неопасно и съешь свой. Договорились? 

Малфой кивнул и с облегчением улыбнулся. Гриффиндорец откусил кусок. Прожевал, запил соком. 

— Ну, видишь, со мной все нормально. Ешь теперь ты. 

Юноша послушно начал запихивать в рот ужин. Гарри сидел напротив и со странным чувством гордости наблюдал за Малфоем. Он был рад, что убедил того есть что нашлось. 

Примерно та же история повторилась с сардельками и яблоками. Когда Гарри демонстрировал слизеринцу мороженое, в дверь снова постучали. Гарри вскочил из-за стола, бросившись открывать. На этот раз на пороге стояла вполне ожидаемая Гермиона и не очень ожидаемый, но очень желанный Рон. 

— Ребята! — воскликнул Гарри, — Вы даже не представляете, что со мной приключилось! 

Гермиона и Рон переглянулись, потом девушка покачала головой: 

— Это просто невероятно, как ты умудряешься найти неприятности. Это как-то связано с посещением клиники Святого Мунго? 

— И да, и нет, — неопределенно пожал плечами Гарри, — заходите и сами увидите. 

— Кто там у тебя? Садовый гном? Тролль? Эльф? — хихикал друг, скидывая ботинки. Вслед за Гарри парочка вошла в гостиную, но увиденное заставило их застыть на месте. После секундного замешательства Рон рванул из кармана палочку: 

— Гарри, здесь пожиратели! Быстро, все…. — он не успел договорить. Гарри схватил его за руку. 

— Рон, подожди, — тихо сказала ему на ухо Гермиона, обнимая за плечи, после чего повернулась к Гарри, — откуда он здесь? Разве он не в больнице? 

Гарри вздохнул, все еще сдерживая изумленного друга. 

— Как видишь, он здесь. Ужинает, — сказал он обреченно, и они с Гермионой уставились на Малфоя, который с любопытством смотрел на них. 

— Как давно он тут? — спросила девушка. 

— Добрый день. Хорошая погода сегодня, — вдруг сказал слизеринец, и улыбнулся вежливо. 

— Ого! Он еще и издевается! — выкрикнул Рон агрессивно. 

— Нет, Рон, — прошипела ему на ухо Гермиона, — он просто поздоровался. 

— Да, я поздоровался. Доктор объяснил, что когда видишь кого-то первый раз за день, надо сказать: добрый день или здравствуйте, и потом поговорить о погоде. 

— Да, все правильно. Здравствуй, Малфой! 

— Меня зовут Драко… 

— То есть Драко… 

— Ему нравится, когда его называют по имени… Врач им говорил… 

— Ты что, уже знаешь вкусы и пристрастия этого хорька?! 

Гермиона и Гарри удивленно воззрились на красного Рона. Потом Гарри потянул девушку за рукав: 

— Могу я поговорить с тобой? Это очень важно. 

— Да, конечно, Гарри. 

— Пойдем на кухню? 

— Эй, а я? — Рон обиженно запыхтел. 

— Рон, ну, конечно, ты само собой пойдешь с нами. 

Все трое, как по команде развернулись и вышли на кухню. Малфой поднялся из-за стола и последовал за ними. 

— Драко, прошу тебя, посиди здесь. Мы будем на кухне. 

— Нет, — слизеринец упрямо помотал головой. 

Гарри решил отвести его в гостиную, для этого крепко взял за плечи и хотел уже развернуть, но неожиданно Малфой дернулся: 

— Ты меня трогаешь! Меня никто не должен трогать, — быстро и взволнованно забормотал он, — меня можно трогать только за руку, если я первый подам ее, и еще за ноги, когда доктор стрижет мне ногти… 

Гарри отдернул руки. Глубоко вздохнув, он раздраженно сказал: 

— Ладно, я тебя не трогаю! Но ты подождешь нас здесь! 

— Нет! 

— Да! — Гарри строго посмотрел на Малфоя, — либо так, либо ты сейчас же пойдешь на улицу. 

— Ладно, — неохотно отступил тот, — но можно я постою на этом месте. Я не перейду через порог, обещаю. 

— Хорошо, — все еще злясь, ответил Гарри, — стой, если хочешь, — и с этими словами вернулся к друзьям. 

 

— После победы я, выполняя задание Аврората, занималась сбором информации о выживших Пожирателях смерти. Таким образом, сегодня мне есть, что рассказать тебе, Гарри. Насколько я знаю, два года назад, когда Малфой провалил задание Волдеморта, тот сильно наказал его. Этим Темный Лорд, как Пожиратели Смерти называли его, проучил и Люциуса, допустившего непростительную ошибку в Министерстве. Не знаю точно, я не нашла этого ни в книгах, ни в периодической литературе, но кажется, Волдеморт сделал с Драко то же, что и с родителями Невилла. Он применял к нему Круцио. Однако тело и мозг Малфоя оказались на редкость устойчивыми. Поэтому он пребывает сейчас в гораздо более нормальном состоянии, чем Лонгботтомы, — деловито излагала Гермиона Грейнджер, а друзья внимательно слушали, — но все же ущерб, нанесенный его разуму, остается огромным… 

— Но! — воскликнул Гарри, — он, кажется, ничего не помнит! 

— Не перебивай, — девушка строго посмотрела на друга, — да, он ничего не помнит, и мало что умеет. Насколько я знаю, он делает только простейшие вещи, например, ест ложкой, одевается без посторонней помощи. Но, к примеру, колдовать, или даже расплатится в магазине, он не сумеет… 

— Ха-ха, Малфой сошел с ума… А он опасен для общества? — спросил Рон сердито. 

— Нет, совершенно не опасен. Поверьте, в Хогвартсе с ним было гораздо больше проблем. Но должна предупредить — он боится резких прикосновений. Он не нуждается в каком-то специальном лечении, так как шансы на восстановление его навыков и памяти очень малы, почти ничтожны. 

— Слушай… — Гарри помялся, но в итоге решился, — он сказал, что помнит меня, он знал мою фамилию. 

— Забавно, — Гермиона ласково улыбнулась ему, — похоже, ты единственный, кого он помнит. Не представляю почему. 

Гарри неожиданно покраснел. Он понятия не имел, с чего бы вдруг, но эти слова его смутили. 

— Вот она — сила ненависти, — неубедительно пошутил гриффиндорец, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. 

— Видимо, ты был самым хорошим и сильным воспоминанием в его жизни, если его память оставила тебя. В любом случае, его отец в Азкабане, а мать умерла. Он никому не нужен. Возможно, ему лучше вернуться в клинику. 

— Гермиона, — Гарри рассердился на себя за смущение, и поэтому его слова прозвучали немного раздраженно, — он говорит, что ему там не нравится. Знаешь, им даже не дают яблоки, и мороженое, и пироги… 

— Господи! — Гермиона покачала головой, — никому не нравится больница. Но в реальном мире о нем некому заботиться. Не вздумай идти на поводу у своей жалости, сегодня же вызови санитаров. 

— Хорошо, — честно глядя в глаза подруге, заверил Гарри. 

— А теперь расскажи, как там Луна. 

Около часа ребята просидели на кухне. Когда Рон и Гермиона ушли, Малфой все еще стоял на том самом месте, где обещал. Попрощавшись с друзьями, Гарри вернулся в гостиную. Он уговорил незваного гостя лечь в кровать. Тот разделся, оставшись в майке и трусах. Отчего-то гриффиндорца задело то, каким худым был Драко. Он разозлился на врачей и санитаров Святого Мунго, сам не зная почему. 

— Хоть я и сплю обычно в другой кровати, но твоя мне тоже нравится. Она мягкая, и, похоже, в ней приятно будет лежать, — сказал Малфой, забираясь под одеяло. 

— Нокс! — сказал Гарри раздраженно. 

— Что? 

— Ничего. Спи, Малфой. 

— Драко… 

— Извини, Драко, — обреченно поправился гостеприимный хозяин. 

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри. 

Потом, ворочаясь на диване, победитель Сами-Знаете-Кого слушал храп и бормотание Малфоя, и думал, что завтра обязательно, с самого утра, свяжется через камин с медицинским персоналом клиники Святого Мунго. 

Однако Гарри ждало неожиданное пробуждение. Пристально рассматривающий его Малфой был первым, кого он увидел перед собой, открыв глаза. 

— Мерлин! — Гарри надел очки и нехотя сел на кровати. Слизеринец немного отступил. — Что случилось? 

— Гарри, у меня отросли ногти на ногах. Их надо подстричь, иначе я не смогу ходит в моих ботинках, — произнес Малфой серьезно. 

— Ну, так подстриги! — кинул Гарри, думая снова вернуться ко сну. 

— Нет, мне нельзя стричь их самому, потому что я не умею, — сказал юноша, и виновато улыбнулся. Гарри застонал: 

— Ты это серьезно? 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты думаешь, я врун? — обиженно засопел Малфой. 

— Ох, нет, — Гарри почувствовал себя виноватым, — ну хорошо, я сделаю это. 

Лицо слизеринца озарила счастливая улыбка. Гарри посмотрел на него, и, неожиданно для себя отметил, какое интересное у Малфоя лицо. Сейчас его можно было назвать почти… прекрасным. Гарри тряхнул головой. 

— Садись на стул, — скомандовал он, — не хочу тебя обнадеживать, будто я лучшая в мире педикюрша. Не особенно люблю стричь ногти себе, а кому-то другому и подавно. Хотя я еще никогда этого не делал, — Гарри невольно захихикал, — а вдруг да мне понравится. 

Малфой послушно устроился на стуле. Гарри присел перед ним на колени и взял одну узкую ступню в руку. Она была очень холодной и изящной. Тонкая щиколотка, круглая пятка и удивительно аккуратные пальцы. Гриффиндорец невольно сжал их ладонями, чтобы согреть. Малфой дернулся: 

— Ты меня трогаешь, опять, — неуверенно сказал он. Гарри опомнился, взял ножницы и принялся за дело. Процесс оказался довольно нудным, но чувство ответственности не позволяло ему халтурить. А пока Гарри делал своему гостю педикюр, тот рассказывал ему про его же темную макушку, которая, по словам Малфоя, выглядела симпатичной. 

Закончив, гриффиндорец выпрямился и с трогательной гордостью осмотрел результаты своего труда. Ногти были усердно и очень коротко подстрижены. 

— У тебя такие приятные, теплые руки, Гарри. Я буду с нетерпением ждать, когда мои ногти снова отрастут, — сказал Малфой. 

Взглянул на него, Гарри понял, что слизеринец улыбается, и улыбнулся в ответ. Отчего-то на душе сразу стало легко и тепло, словно случилось нечто очень хорошее. 

— Не надо ждать, пока они станут очень длинными, Драко, — сказал Гарри мягко. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Малфой серьезно. 

— Ну что ж. Тогда одевайся и будем завтракать, — Гарри хотел было выйти, но заметил, что Малфой стоит в нерешительности рядом с кроватью. 

— Что? — Гриффиндорец остановился и воззрился на него поверх очков. 

— Гарри. Я должен почистить зубы, умыться и причесаться, а еще сделать другие вещи для личной гигиены. 

— Пожалуйста, Драко, ванная там, рядом с туалетом, ты мыл там руки вчера. 

— Спасибо. Я просто сказал тебе, чтобы ты знал, где я нахожусь. Мы всегда так делали в больнице. 

Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся и пошел на поиски припасов. Но и на этот раз ему не удалось заняться завтраком вплотную. В дверь, как это не смешно, снова постучали. Гарри швырнул в корзинку остатки вчерашнего пирога и, задев бедром стул в прихожей, стремительно распахнул дверь. 

На пороге стоял невысокий человек в очках, с седой бородкой клинышком и профессиональной улыбкой на тонких губах. Он кашлянул, затем вкрадчиво произнес: 

— Молодой человек, доброе утро. Простите за беспокойство, но если я не ошибаюсь, то вы — Гарри Поттер? 

— Да, вполне вероятно, — Гарри очень хотелось вернуться на кухню, но интуиция подсказывала, что так уж скоро этого не произойдет. 

— Очень приятно, я — Лактус Прит, врач из больницы Святого Мунго. 

— Здравствуйте. 

— Могу ли я войти? 

— Да, входите, — Гарри посторонился, уже понимая, по чью душу прибыл доктор. Благообразный эскулап тем временем оказался в коридоре. С интересом оглядев прихожую, с улыбкой уставился на Гарри. 

— Уважаемый, дражайший мистер Поттер, если магические системы слежения, и мои собственные выводы меня не обманывают, то в вашем доме сейчас находится пациент моего отделения Драко Люциус Малфой. 

От такого резкого перехода прямо к делу Гарри несколько опешил. Он замялся и, краснея, кивнул: 

— Да, он здесь. 

— В таком случае спешу принести вам, мистер Поттер, глубочайшие извинения от имени клиники и себя лично за доставленные неудобства. Мы вернем мистера Малфоя в его палату сегодня же, — доброжелательно заверил доктор Прит. 

— О! На самом деле он совсем не доставлял мне таких уж неудобств, — пробормотал Гарри, внезапно ощутив потребность встать на защиту Малфоя. Вместе с облегчением от мысли об освобождении от незваного гостя, он с изумлением обнаружил едва уловимую грусть и разочарование, что все так быстро закончилось. Повернувшись лицом к гостиной, Гарри чуть было не подпрыгнул. 

— Доктор, а вот и больной собственной персоной, — сообщил он, указывая на Малфоя, появившегося из ванной в брюках, свитере и с чемоданом. — Драко, за тобой приехал твой врач. Собирайся… Хотя я вижу, ты уже готов… 

Врач доброжелательно поднял брови: 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой! Очень рад видеть вас снова. Пожалуйста, собирайтесь не спеша… 

— Нет, — ответил юноша, опуская чемодан на пол. Серые глаза стали бесцветными. Губы — белыми. 

Прит мягко увещевал: 

— Я понимаю, что вам нравится здесь, но вы в тягость мистеру Поттеру. 

Гарри недовольно покосился на врача, открыл рот сказать какую-нибудь дерзость, но был перебит упрямым голосом слизеринца: 

— Нет. 

— Нет… Значит, вы не пойдете? Но это необходимо. 

Гарри виновато поглядел на Малфоя, но тот вдруг сжал пальцы в кулаки и заорал: 

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! Ни за чтоооооооооооооооооооооооо! АААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!! 

Из его глаз полились слезы, он забился в конвульсиях и упал на пол. Свалившись, Малфой трясся на старом паркете, скручиваясь в немыслимые узлы, колотя ногами по полу и душераздирающе визжа: 

— Нет, нет, нетнетнетнетнетнееееееееееееееееееееееееет! 

Гарри, едва ли успев подумать, кинулся к нему, падая рядом на колени, и беспомощно размахивая руками в воздухе, быстро заговорил: 

— Малф… Драко, Драко, успокойся, успокойся, прошу тебя, все будет хорошо, ты не поедешь никуда. 

Малфой всхлипнул еще несколько раз и отключился. Гарри замер. Он хотел было схватить юношу, потрясти, привести в чувство как-нибудь, но испугался и с мольбой в глазах уставился на доктора Прита: 

— Доктор, у него припадок, он в обмороке! Надо что-то делать! 

Неожиданно врач раздраженно сложил руки на груди, сверху вниз глядя на худенькое тело юноши: 

— Мистер Малфой, придумайте в другой раз что-нибудь новое. Ваши обмороки уже всем приелись. Немедленно вставайте! 

И, к немалому удивлению Гарри, тот, полежав еще несколько секунд без движения, открыл глаза и медленно сел, впившись упрямым взглядом в пол. 

— Как вам не стыдно, Драко! Вы хотите, чтобы мистеру Поттеру было тяжело с вами? Как нехорошо. 

— Я нравлюсь Гарри, и я ему не мешаю. По-моему, мы мило ладим, — повысил голос Малфой, не поднимая глаз на Прита. 

Тяжело вздохнув, с пола встал Гарри Поттер, и, решив своим волевым решением прервать избиение младенца, твердо сказал: 

— Доктор Прит, можно вас на секундочку? 

Врач кивнул, и они скрылись в кухне. Малфой направился за ними, но был остановлен у порога убедительным, строгим взглядом Гарри. Оказавшись наедине с Поттером, Прит принялся извиняться. 

— Простите, мистер Поттер, за этот спектакль. Драко любит представления, — он печально покачал головой. Гарри нетерпеливо прервал его: 

— Нет, ничего. Я хотел вот о чем вас спросить… Может быть, хм, если Малфой так не хочет уходить, я мог бы оставить его у себя? Если это не повредит его лечению, конечно… И постараться со временем убедить его вернуться в клинику… 

Доктор задумался, потом медленно произнес: 

— Не скрою, соблазн весьма и весьма велик. После войны в нашу больницу поступают и поступают по-настоящему страдающие маги. Мы делаем все, от нас зависящее, но рук не хватает, еды тоже, больные спят в коридоре, дожидаясь места в палате. Если бы мистер Малфой побыл у вас какое-то, пусть очень недолгое время, мы были бы очень признательны… 

— Это не проблема, — Гарри почувствовал, как его лицо растягивается в стороны от широкой, радостной улыбки. Поражаясь сам себе, он продолжил: 

— Я постараюсь уговорить Драко продолжить лечение, со временем, а пока он побудет у меня. 

— Хорошо… Только имейте в виду: он должен пить свое зелье, которое вы можете брать в больнице. Оно успокаивает нервы. Он почти ничего не делает самостоятельно, боится резких прикосновений. И… — колдомедик задумчиво взглянул на Гарри, — вы действительно так великодушны, как о вас говорят. 

Сказав все это, он вышел в коридор, а гриффиндорец, смутившийся до крайности, последовал за ним. 

— Что ж, Драко, надеюсь, ты переменишь свое мнение, ну а пока оставайся здесь, — сказал Прит Малфою, стоявшему у порога гостиной, — до свидания. 

— До свидания, доктор, — ответил Малфой, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. 

Закрыв за собой дверь, Гарри вздохнул: 

— Ну что, Малфой, остаешься у меня. Располагайся, будь как дома. Я надеюсь, ты помылся, — он окинул своего подопечного быстрым взглядом, — советую одеть носки, у тебя и так очень холодные ноги… 

— Гарри, ты опять назвал меня по фамилии, — насупился Малфой, — мое имя Драко, как я, кажется, говорил… 

— Ох, да, — Гарри виновато улыбнулся, — Драко, иди, надень носки, а я пойду все-таки найду что-нибудь на завтрак. 

— Сегодня среда, и поэтому мы едим… 

— Все равно у меня нет ничего из того, что вы ели, — засмеялся Гарри легко, — не трудись перечислять. Никаких редисок у меня не водится. 

— Почему ты смеешься? — Малфой порозовел и нахмурился, — я смешной? 

— Да нет, — Гарри тут же почувствовал себя виноватым, — извини, у меня просто хорошее настроение. 

С этими словами он снова отправился на поиски пищи. 

Когда Гарри, вытащив в гостиную найденные припасы, наконец, накрывал на стол, вдруг заработал камин. Очам гриффиндорца предстала голова Невилла Лонгботтома. Тут до Мальчика-Который-Выжил дошло, что он совсем забыл про приглашение друга на свадьбу с Парвати Патил. 

— Привет, Гарри! — Невилл явно был счастлив. 

— Эммм… Привет, Невилл! Как дела? — расплылся в широкой невинной улыбке Гарри. 

— Ты еще не забыл о свадьбе? Готовься. Мы ждем тебя завтра вечером. 

— Ой, нет, я, конечно же, помню, — заверил Гарри, округлив для убедительности глаза. 

— А подарок приготовил? — подмигнул жених. 

— Ну, конечно же! — сказав это, гриффиндорец вдруг подумал о том, что произойдет, если он явится на праздник с Драко Малфоем под ручку? Ведь гриффиндорец не мог оставить своего подопечного одного. Насколько сильна ненависть Невилла к Малфою? Дабы выяснить это, Гарри как бы задумавшись, поинтересовался: 

— Невилл, а ты в курсе, что Гермиона занимается сбором информации о выживших Пожирателях? 

— Эм… Нет, вообще-то… А что? — Невилл был сбит с толку резкой сменой темы. 

— Пока не забыл, она спрашивала, не слышал ли ты чего про Нотта, Гойла и Малфоя? 

Невилл моментально покраснел. В его глазах плескалась ярость. 

— Если бы я знал — где они, я бы убил их, особенно белобрысого хорька. Он всегда проходился по поводу моих родителей. 

Гарри поблагодарил бога, что Малфой сидит в туалете. 

— Ладно, эмммм… Невилл, давай не будем об этом. Я так и передам Гермионе — Невилл не в курсе, — сказал он, раздумывая — как теперь быть. И вдруг, внезапно, как все в последние два дня, голову юношу посетила великолепная идея. 

— Лучше скажи мне, могу ли я взять с собой свою подружку? — спросил Гарри, чистыми, невинными большими глазами глядя на голову приятеля в камине. 

— О! — Невилл перестал злиться и ласково улыбнулся, — бери, будет очень приятно познакомиться с ней. 

— Ну и прекрасно! — Гарри поспешил прервать разговор, услышав характерные звуки спускаемой воды. — Я должен бежать, опаздываю на свидание с моей… девушкой. 

— Скажи хоть, как ее зовут! 

— О нет, пусть это будет сюрпризом, — с этими словами Гарри разорвал связь, и голова исчезла. Очень вовремя, так как именно в этот момент в комнате появился Малфой. Гриффиндорец бодро рассмеялся, приглашая того позавтракать, а про себя с обреченностью сочинял способы заставить Малфоя надеть женскую одежду.


	2. Гермиона Грейнджер спешит на помощь

— Гермиона! Ты единственная, кто может мне помочь, — пробормотал Гарри, опуская глаза. Девушка сидела на стуле напротив, закинув ногу на ногу, и строго смотрела на друга. 

— Гарри, что-то случилось? Немедленно рассказывай в самых мельчайших деталях. Подробности могут быть важны. 

— Гермиона! — Гриффиндорец с мольбой взглянул на нее. — Мне надо сделать из Малфоя девушку, чтобы взять его с собой к Невиллу, так как тот против любых белобрысых хорьков в принципе, а я решил, что Драко поживет у меня какое-то время, — герой перевел дух. 

— Что???? 

— Именно поэтому я просил тебя не брать с собой Рона, — вздохнул Гарри, — мне нужно, чтобы сегодня к вечеру из моего дома вышла девица, а не Драко-чертов-Малфой. 

— Мерлин, — Гермиона подняла брови, — всего ничего! Сделать из девятнадцатилетнего парня девчонку! Ну что может быть проще! 

— Может быть, ты просто знаешь какое-то заклинание или что-то вроде того, — Гарри потупился. 

— Нет! Ради бога, нет! Малфой болен! К нему нельзя применять никакие заклинания вроде этого. Единственный выход — просто причесать, переодеть и накрасить его. 

— Пожалуйста! Я не могу оставить его тут, да он и сам не согласится. 

— Но зачем ты его оставил? Почему не вызвал санитаров? 

— Приходил один врач, — объяснил Гарри уклончиво, — но Драко упал в обморок, ну и мне стало… очень жаль его…. 

— Ох, — Гермиона подперла щечку рукой, — ну зови его. 

— Драко! — крикнул Гарри, и буквально через мгновение на кухне нарисовался Малфой, видимо стоявший на своем любимом месте, на пороге гостиной. 

— Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, пристально оглядев бывшего слизеринского префекта, — для начала ему необходимо помыться. 

— Хм…, — Гарри повернулся к Малфою, — Малф… Драко! Тебе нужно срочно принять ванну! 

Драко порозовел: 

— Хорошо. А мы будем мыть голову? 

Гарри подумал секунду, потом кивнул. Малфой помялся: 

— Но голову я никогда не мою сам. Мне ее моет медсестра. Она говорит мне, что мои волосы очень мягкие. Их надо мыть особым шампунем. А еще надо крепко зажмуривать глаза, что бы не попала мыльная вода. 

Гарри несчастно взглянул на Гермиону. Та сурово кивнула. 

— Ладно, хорошо. Мне можно будет к тебе прикасаться? — промямлил герой. 

— Да, к моей голове, по правде говоря. 

— Ну вот, а я пока аппарирую за одним из своих платьев, косметикой и… ну и прочим… 

Закрывшись с Малфоем в ванной, гриффиндорец скомандовал: 

— Раздевайся! 

Тот безропотно подчинился. Гарри стоял и смотрел, как Малфой стягивает через голову слишком большой свитер, снимает висевшие на бедрах штаны, за ними белье. 

— Забирайся в ванну, — попросил он. Против воли его взгляд все время возвращался к слизеринцу, его выпирающим ключицам, острым локтям, костлявым коленям, тонким бледным пальцам. Отчего-то Гарри отметил, как Малфой прикусил губы, с усердием залезая в ванну. «Он такой худой, но задница довольно-таки… хм… не худая», — подумал наш герой, рассматривая бедра и ягодицы юноши. 

— Я сел, но поверхность холодная. Мне сидеть дальше? — привел его в чувство голос Малфоя. Гарри дернулся и тут же покраснел от стыда. Как можно думать такое про больного парня? 

— Прости! — воскликнул он, бросаясь к крану и включая холодную и горячую воду, — сейчас, сейчас будет тепло! Хочешь, я сделаю тебе пену? 

Малфой водил руками в воде, поливая ей замерзшие ноги, и серьезно смотрел на суетящегося гриффиндорца: 

— Что это значит — сделаю пену? Ты ее наколдуешь? Это не больно? 

— Нет, Драко, даже приятно, — мягко улыбнулся Гарри, выливая в ванну жидкость из бутылочки. Потом нагнулся и взбил ее рукой, чтобы появились мыльные пузыри. 

— Ну, как, тебе нравится? — спросил юноша, выпрямляясь и с какой-то странной нежностью глядя на бывшего врага. Тот поднял на него полные восторга серые глаза и захихикал: 

— Ух ты, какие пузырьки! Какие симпатичные. А их можно трогать? Они появились из бутылки? 

— Да, именно оттуда они и появились, — сказал Гарри. Затем взял ковшик, шампунь и встал у Малфоя за спиной. 

— Закрой глаза, — произнес гриффиндорец тихо. 

— Я знаю, что это нужно делать, — Малфой послушно зажмурился, — а это правильный шампунь для моих мягких волос? 

— Да, совершенно правильный, уж поверь. 

— Я тебе верю. Ты похож на честного человека. 

Гарри набрал воды и полил юноше на голову. Потом вылил немного волшебного травяного шампуня. Проделав все это, Гарри запустил пальцы в темные от воды волосы Драко, и начал медленно промывать их. Как только кожа его рук коснулась кожи под прядями, бывший Гриффиндорец подумал, что на свете нет ничего приятней прикосновения к другому человеку, и вспомнил, сколько долгих месяцев или даже лет ни до кого не дотрагивался. 

Неизвестно, что было тому виной: горячий пар, мягкие волосы, гладкая горячая шея, но Гарри ощутил непреодолимое желание наклониться и поцеловать Малфоя. Но конечно не сделал этого, укоряя себя за чересчур распалившиеся мысли. Он хорошенько полил голову слизеринца водой. 

— Ну что ж, — вздохнул глубоко, — вставай. Вытираться ты сам умеешь? 

— Да, умею. Мне нужно полотенце, — ответил довольным тоном Малфой, вставая в ванной во весь рост и широко улыбаясь. 

Когда они, наконец, вышли, он высушил своему подопечному волосы заклинанием, удивившись, как они мягкими волнами упали тому на плечи. Он всегда прежде видел их зализанными назад. 

В комнате уже ждала Гермиона. Она расположилась на диване в окружении немыслимого количества вещей. 

— Герми, — воскликнул Гарри, — как ты объяснила Рону необходимость взять все это с собой? 

— Я рассказала ему все, и взяла клятву на свадьбе ничему не удивляться и вести себя сдержанно, ради тебя и меня. А теперь, мальчики, посидите еще несколько минут, я должна продумать наряд. Потом в любом случае надо будет сходить в магазин, и купить что-то еще, так как я все-таки брюнетка, и цвета моей одежды не совсем подходят для нашей блондинки. 

— Блондинки? — удивленный Малфой посмотрел на Гарри. Тот отвел глаза в сторону. 

— Гарри, — окликнул слизеринец, — давай нарисуем Гермиону. У меня в чемодане есть карандаши и альбом. 

— Давай, — радостно согласился юноша, стремясь отложить объяснения. 

Они сели за стол, разложили принадлежности и принялись изображать Гермиону. 

— А у меня получается лучше, чем у тебя, — произнес Малфой. Гарри был уверен, что в его голосе звучало самодовольство. Подняв на глаза на слизеринца, хозяин дома нахмурился: 

— Ну да? Дай-ка посмотреть. 

— Не дам, — Малфой упрямо поджал губы. 

— Хорошо же, — Гарри решил уделать бывшего врага, с утроенным усердием принявшись за дело. 

Не прошло и минуты, как слизеринец снова засунул свой острый нос в его листок. 

— Все равно у меня лучше, — сказал белобрысый юноша. Гарри посмотрел на него угрожающе и молниеносным движением выдернул его рисунок. 

— Не вижу особенной разницы, — усмехнулся Гарри, рассматривая изображенную на нем довольно аляповатую фигуру. 

— Значит, ты считаешь, что я плохо рисую? 

Злой, обиженный тон заставил гриффиндорца поднять голову. Увиденное сразу вернуло его в годы учебы в школе волшебства. Глаза Малфоя сузились, лицо порозовело. Гарри решил не будить спящего зверя (хотя в данном случае это был всего лишь хорек). Мало ли, ведь он все же нездоров. 

— О, ну что ты! Конечно, нет, — Гарри примирительно заулыбался, — ты прекрасно рисуешь. Я просто в восторге! 

Малфой горделиво задрал подбородок. Похвала явно придала ему уверенности: 

— Правильно! Я очень хорошо рисую. Мои рисунки очень красивые. Из меня выйдет настоящий художник. А из тебя не выйдет художника. 

Гарри закрыл глаза рукой: 

— Ну, все, я сейчас расплачусь. 

Малфой несколько секунд в замешательстве смотрел на него. А Гарри сделал вид, что вытирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони: 

— Похоже на то, что ты отнял у меня последнюю надежду. 

— Зато ты хорошо стрижешь ногти на ногах, — немного сконфуженно произнес слизеринец, затем добавил, подумав. — Не плачь, Гарри. Я могу, возможно, научить тебя рисовать. 

Гарри взглянул на Малфоя, на лице которого отразилась борьба раскаяния и самодовольства. Гриффиндорцу снова стало стыдно. Как можно общаться с этим человеком, который все воспринимает так серьезно? 

— Драко, послушай, — вздохнул он, — я совершенно не расстроен. Я просто немного пошутил. Прости, если обидел тебя. Все иногда шутят. 

— Я люблю хорошие шутки, — Малфой неожиданно улыбнулся, — значит, ты не будешь плакать? 

— Нет, не буду, — Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Мальчики, — окликнула их Гермиона. Оба посмотрели на нее. Девушка переводила взгляд с одного на другого: 

— Давайте начнем. У меня все готово. 

Гарри вылез из-за стола, подошел к Малфою. Тот глядел на него снизу вверх. 

— Вот что, Драко, сейчас тебе надо будет надеть одежду, которую носят девочки. А еще Гермиона накрасит тебе лицо. 

— Накрасит лицо? — Глаза сероглазого юноши округлились от изумления. — Как это? 

— Хм… Ну так, сейчас увидишь. Это не больно, наверное, раз все девочки так делают. 

— Но если я надену девчачью одежду, я буду выглядеть смешно. Ведь я мальчик! 

Гарри, борясь со смехом, серьезно кивнул: 

— Да, но знаешь, это что-то вроде театра, представления. Тебе надо будет играть такую роль. Роль девушки. Ты же очень талантливый актер. 

— Зачем мне играть роль? Я буду выступать в театре? — осведомился Малфой. 

— Не совсем. Просто скоро мы поедем к моим друзьям, и ты будешь притворяться перед ними, что ты девушка, вот и все. 

— Но обманывать нехорошо, — слизеринец упрямо потупился. 

— Драко, — Гарри осторожно коснулся его волос, — это не обман. Это необходимость. Иначе я не смогу взять тебя с собой, и мне придется отправить тебя в больницу. 

— Нет! — Юноша испуганно дернулся. — Я хочу остаться с тобой. 

— Тогда тебе придется изображать девушку. 

— Хорошо. Только пусть я буду очаровательной девушкой, а не какой-то страшной, — попросил Малфой, робко взглянув на Гарри и улыбаясь. 

— Конечно, Драко, — вставила Гермиона, — ты будешь просто красавицей. 

Следующие двадцать минут девушка одевала и красила бывшего врага грязнокровок, а тот вел себя примерно, послушно выполняя все ее просьбы. Гриффиндорец же сел у окна, глядя на дорогу, проходившую рядом с калиткой, на деревья, в листьях которых сияло прохладное августовское солнце, на небо, пронзительно голубое, уже дышавшее осенью, и думал, что за последние несколько дней отвлекся от всех своих проблем, как никогда прежде. Как никогда прежде ему было легко, и в груди появилось такое трепетное чувство заботы и ответственности. Конечно, ситуация казалась довольно странной: Драко Малфой, Пожиратель смерти, враг детства, псих, сбежавший из Св. Мунго, живет с ним в доме, спит в его кровати, а он, Гарри Поттер, ухаживает за ним, кормит, моет ему голову и стрижет ногти на ногах. Но именно абсурдность положения и делала все необычным, неожиданным и освежающим. Жизнь Мальчика-Который-Пока-Не-Знал-Что-Делать-Дальше вдруг обрела новый смысл. 

— Посмотри, — позвала Гермиона, — что получилось. 

Гарри повернулся и пораженно замер. Он бы никогда не подумал, что из слизеринского хорька получится НАСТОЛЬКО симпатичная девчонка. На самом деле эту девчонку можно было назвать просто красавицей. 

— Ну, как тебе? Я решила одеть на него серую водолазку, черную юбку средней длины. Благо, наши коленки это позволяют. И кофточку накинули. Может, будет жарковато, но уродливый шрам на предплечье лучше не демонстрировать, — довольно улыбалась Гермиона, — зато смотри, как заиграли глаза. Конечно, Джинни бы справилась лучше… 

— Ох, избавьте, — выдохнул Гарри, все еще не отрывая глаз от разглаживавшего юбку Малфоя, — ты отлично справилась, Герми, ты просто молодец! 

— Драко, — сказала подруга, и Малфой, встрепенувшись, поднял голову, — посмотри на себя в зеркало. 

Тот послушно обернулся. После нескольких секунд разглядывания, он вдруг заржал. Пораженные диким хохотом «девицы», Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись. 

— Знаешь, — тихо произнес Поттер, — девушки не должны так гоготать. 

— Нда…, — задумчиво откликнулась Гермиона, — Драко. Что тебя так рассмешило? 

— Я очень смешно выгляжу в юбке, — переводя дыхание, ответил он. Гарри пожал плечами, потом чуть смущенно сказал: 

— Драко, с этого момента ты — женщина, и ты не должен так смеяться. 

— Почему? — лицо Малфоя вытянулось. 

— Потому что женщины смеются… по-другому. 

— Да, а еще пройдись-ка, — вставила девушка, деловито складывая руки на груди. 

Спустя полтора часа Гермиона и Гарри чувствовали себя Пигмалионами. Их творение вышло удачным, и теперь по гостиной грациозно дефилировала стройная блондинка с длинными ногами, гордой осанкой, тонким породистым лицом. Она считала до десяти высоким пронзительным голосом, кокетливо хихикая при этом. Невольно глядя на то, как красиво облегает круглые упругие ягодицы черная юбка, Гарри думал, что, пожалуй, такая девушка произведет фурор на любом празднике. 

— Ну а теперь отправляемся в магазин. Надо купить что-то более праздничное. Ему подойдет светло-голубой, розовый, белый…, — постановила Гермиона. 

— В магазин? — Малфой смотрел на них с интересом. — Что это — магазин? 

— Увидишь, — улыбнулся Гарри загадочно.


	3. Шоппинг

Все трое апарировали на Диагон-аллею. Гарри крепко держал Малфоя за руку, а тот другой рукой вцепился в свой чемодан. Только оказавшись на месте, гриффиндорец удивился, что его спутник не дергается и не возмущается по этому поводу. Малфой же с восхищением и волнением озирался вокруг, сжимая тонкими пальцами ладонь своего спутника. 

— Хочешь конфет, Драко? — с улыбкой предложила Гермиона, когда они проходили мимо магазина сладостей. 

— Конфет? — Малфой поднял брови. Гарри засмеялся: 

— Это очень вкусно, поверь. Идем. 

— А я пока присмотрю что-нибудь из одежды, — пробормотала Гермиона и исчезла. 

Молодые люди зашли в сладко пахнущий павильон. 

— Выбирай, — предложил Гарри. Он думал, что Малфой просто назовет понравившееся угощение, но тот быстро пошел за прилавок. 

— Эй! Сюда нельзя, девушка! — воскликнула продавщица и схватила юношу за руку. Тот странно задергался, и Гарри, осознав свою ошибку, подлетел к ним, отводя Малфоя в сторону. Слизеринец вздрогнул и вдруг прижался к нему всем телом. 

— Простите, моя подружка первый раз в магазине, — пролепетал сконфуженный и пораженный Гарри, поглаживая по спине «блондинку», уткнувшуюся носом ему в шею. 

— Ничего, — недоверчиво покосилась на них продавщица, — что будете брать? 

— О! Шоколадных лягушек и всевкусные леденцы Берти Боттс, и еще… 

— Гарри, — четко произнес Малфой, отлепляясь от своего защитника и благодетеля, — мы пойдем в другой магазин. 

— Что? — Гарри в недоумении уставился на него. — Почему? 

Продавщица тоже посмотрела на «девицу», а та, как ни в чем не бывало, капризным тоном продолжала: 

— Меня нельзя трогать. Она меня трогала, и я испугался. Мне не нравится, когда я пугаюсь. 

Гарри ощутил, как густой румянец заливает щеки: 

— Драко…Эм… Драко, — пробормотал он «подружке» на ухо, — ничего страшного не случилось. Произошло недоразумение. Я не объяснил тебе, что нужно делать. Это моя вина, а не продавщицы. 

— Да? — Драко на секунду задумался, но потом твердо сказал, — нет, это ее вина. И мне не надо конфет из этого магазина. 

Продавщица фыркнула. Гарри покраснел еще сильнее, хоть это и казалось нереальным: 

— Драко, так нельзя говорить, ведь ты можешь обидеть продавщицу. 

— Ничего страшного, — Малфой положил руку ему на плечо и кивнул, — она обидела меня первой. 

Герой волшебного мира виновато повернулся к продавщице: 

— Простите, ради бога, прошу вас. В другой раз мы обязательно зайдем. 

— Хм… Не утруждайтесь, — сердито ответила женщина, отворачиваясь, а Гарри с Малфоем вышли из магазина. Не успели они сделать и пары шагов, как «блондинка» потянула своего спутника в сторону яркой витрины: 

— Я хочу пирогов. Там много таких пирогов, которых у тебя не было. 

— Мерлин, — вздохнул Гарри. Ему сильно хотелось отказать Малфою в качестве наказания, но он вспомнил свое детство, когда ему не позволяли съесть лишний кусок, не говоря о вкусностях, и коротко буркнул, — идем. 

В магазине слизеринец хватал все, попадавшееся ему под руку и начинал пробовать прямо не отходя от прилавка. Стоит ли говорить, что многое ему не нравилось и отправлялось обратно. За все это Гарри заплатил. Когда они снова оказались на Диагон-аллее, Малфой уговорил его зайти в другой магазин сладостей. Там он тоже нахватал неописуемую кучу ерунды, но добрый гриффиндорец оплатил и это. 

Дальше были магазин «Для художника», книжный магазин, магазин товаров для дома, где Малфой попросил у Гарри кофейную ступку. Тот попытался вразумить «подружку», что ступка ему ни к чему, так как он не имеет никакого понятия о том, что такое кофе, но тот самым капризным и самым трогательным своим тоном ответил: 

— Я просто уверен, что она мне очень нужна. 

В магазине, где продавались метлы, Гарри купил своему подопечному метлу, тут же уменьшил ее и спрятал подальше, дав себе слово убедить Малфоя вернутся в больницу до вечера. «Блондинка» же, вцепившись в его локоть, с гордостью говорила продавцу: 

— Гарри назвал меня своей подружкой. Я теперь его подружка. 

Когда их, наконец, нашла Гермиона, ее гриффиндорский друг был порядком измотан и разбит. 

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовалась девушка, изучая кучи пакетов, окружавших Гарри. Малфой же стоял со своим чемоданом, широко и сладко улыбаясь. 

— Да, — кивнул Гарри раздраженно, — как видишь. 

— Отлично, — не обратив внимания на его тон, серьезно ответила подруга, — а теперь идемте за нарядами. И, Гарри, уменьши все эти покупки. Кстати, у нашей блондинки должно быть имя. 

— Давай назовем ее Смертью гриффиндорца? — предложил молодой человек с недоброй усмешкой. 

— Гарри… А может Дэбора? Дэбора Банни. Как тебе, Драко? 

— Мне бы понравилось нежное имя. Это слишком противное. Фамилия похожа на фамилию какого-то кролика, — Малфой захихикал. 

— Ну ладно, тогда Беллатрикс Лестранж, как тебе? — спросил Гарри невинно. 

— Нет, я совсем другая девушка, это имя недоброе, мне не нравится. 

Гермиона кинула на друга недовольный взгляд: 

— Давай Дани Хоук. 

— Давай, — согласился Малфой, — меня зовут Дани. Достаточно нежное имя для меня. 

Решив дилемму с именем для новоявленной «блондинки», троица, наконец, отправилась покупать необходимые для «девицы» вещи. Повернув из Диагон-аллеи налево, они зашли в большой магазин волшебного платья. Гарри застыл на пороге, пораженный, а слизеринец стоял рядом, сжимая его руку и озираясь. Торговый зал уходил вверх высоким куполом, и вниз спускались ряды сверкающих и переливающихся, крепдешиновых и бархатных, парчовых и шелковых нарядов. Симпатичная продавщица вышла к ним из-за примерочных, любезно улыбаясь. 

— Чем могу вам помочь? 

— Нам необходимо подобрать несколько костюмов и платьев для вот этой девушки, а также, если это будет необходимо, и нижнее белье, — по-деловому подошла к вопросу Гермиона. 

— О, конечно! — продавщица заулыбалась еще шире, — меня зовут Ламура. Я помогу вам. Хочу заранее предупредить — когда дама одевает наше платье, она приобретает макияж и прическу, подходящие именно для него… 

— Отлично! — воскликнул Гарри. Все посмотрели на него, кроме Малфоя, который все еще пялился на свод, открыв рот. 

— Ну, ей же не придется самой красится и причесываться, ведь так? — пожал он плечами. 

— Совершенно верно, — снисходительно кивнула Ламура. 

— Жаль, что ваши платья сами не моют девушке голову и не стригут ногти, — проворчал порядком утомленный шоппингом Гарри. Гермиона и продавщица снова удивленно уставились на молодого человека. Тот покраснел и нарочито бодрым тоном произнес: 

— Давайте же приступим. 

Обе девушки и, наконец, оторвавший взор от потолка Малфой вздохнули, и началась примерка. Платья порхали, будто бабочки по торговому залу, подлетали и падали на руки покупателям, кружили, сияя серебром и черным бархатом. В примерочной слизеринец находился один, но Гарри заглядывал к нему время от времени, дабы проследить, все ли в порядке, не потерялась ли наколдованная Гермионой грудь. С нарядами же не было никаких проблем, они одевались сами, расправляясь и разглаживаясь в соответствии с покроем. Юноше только оставалось поднимать руки, позволяя вещам облегать тело. Гермиона подобрала белье, продумала фасон юбок, чтобы они скрывали пол «блондинки». Гарри, засовывая лицо за шторку кабинки, только восхищенно округлял глаза, наблюдая за волшебным преображением Малфоя. Платинового оттенка волосы то рассыпались по плечам, серебрясь на голубом шелке, то собирались в узел, удерживаемые на затылке невиданными чарами и атласными заколками со сверкающими камнями. Такие привычные бесцветные глаза то окрашивались нежной синевой, то отливали металлом. Гарри ощущал трепет. С удивительным волнением он глубоко вздыхал, приоткрывая каждый раз завесу примерочной. 

Когда было отобрано последнее платье, Малфой вышел в зал. Все в восторженном молчании улыбались ему. Слизеринец оглядел зрителей. Его взгляд скользнул по Ламуре и Гермионе, и замер на Гарри, который вдруг ощутил, как внезапная волна нежности и тепла тяжело окатила сердце. Это казалось таким нереальным, что Мальчик-Который-Никогда-Раньше-Не-Чувствовал-Ничего-Подобного очутился в растерянности и даже не заметил, что глаза Драко Малфоя смотрели совсем не так невинно, как пару минут назад. Но прежде чем Гарри Поттер успел очнуться, серебряный принц Слизерина моргнул, и, будто занавес упал. 

— Ну вот, мы все и купили, — первой нарушила молчание Гермиона. 

— Сейчас вам все упакуют, — звонко засмеялась продавщица. Ее смех колокольчиками прозвенел под куполом Торгового зала. 

Спустя пятнадцать минут троица покинула магазин волшебного платья. 

— Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, шагая по левую руку от Гарри по булыжной мостовой, — нам ведь нужно еще купить подарок Невиллу. 

— Ах, точно! — воскликнул Гарри, нахмурившись. 

— Я устал, — сказал Малфой таким тоном, словно собирался лечь прямо на камни. В следующую секунду Гарри и Гермиона вынуждены были остановился, так как слизеринец со словами: «Я дальше не пойду», замер как вкопанный у скамейки. 

Друзья переглянулись. Гарри откашлялся, приобнял Малфоя за талию: 

— Драко, послушай, нам нужно купить подарок Невиллу… 

— Зачем? 

— Потому что на свадьбу нельзя идти без подарка. 

— Я не хочу покупать подарок, — упрямо твердил Малфой. 

Тогда Гарри подвел его к лавке. Затем, заботливо усадив свою «подружку», он поставил к его ногам чемодан и сказал терпеливо: 

— Драко, если я попрошу тебя посидеть здесь и никуда не уходить, ты выполнишь мою просьбу? 

— Я пойду с тобой. 

— Прошу тебя, посиди всего десять минут. Обещаю, я вернусь очень быстро, так быстро, что ты не успеешь даже сосчитать до ста, — сказал Гарри, нежно улыбаясь. Неожиданно он поднял руку и коснулся пальцами волос Малфоя: 

— Обещаю. 

Тот вдруг успокоился и серьезно ответил: 

— Хорошо, я тебе верю. Я не умею считать до ста, но я буду считать до двадцати трех и ты должен вернуться. 

Гарри кивнул, почувствовав, как предательский румянец загорается на щеках. 

— Ну, мы пошли, — дернула его за рукав подруга. 

И он последовал за ней, стараясь подавить беспокойство за сидевшего в одиночестве Малфоя. Однако выбор подарка немного отвлек его. Когда они с Гермионой уже оплачивали покупку, на улице кто-то истошно закричал. Гарри выронил галлеоны на прилавок. За долю секунды он осознал, чей голос он слышит. Мысли тут же покинули его, и он ощутил себя несущимся к скамейке, отталкивающим обалдевшего подвыпившего волшебника от колотящегося в ознобе и орущего Малфоя. Молнией в голове пронеслась мысль об успокаивающем зелье. Гарри распахнул чемодан, выхватил пузырек. Обнял юношу и влил ему в рот фиолетовую жидкость. Тот тут же перестал кричать. Глаза закрылись, и белобрысая голова склонилась гриффиндорцу на плечо. Только тогда сознание вернулось, и Гарри понял, что сидит на лавке, тяжело дыша, и прижимает к себе сопящую «блондинку». Пьяный мужик, виновный в припадке Малфоя, уже ретировался, на красном августовском небе гас летний день, а прохладный вечерний ветерок трепал и без того взъерошенные волосы юноши. Мимо проходили маги, не обращая никакого внимания на парочку. 

Тут подоспела Гермиона. Она выхватила у Гарри пузырек с зельем, запечатала и убрала обратно в чемодан. 

— Мерлин, что тут произошло? Вы в порядке? 

Гриффиндорец устало посмотрел на нее. 

— Да все нормально. Просто Драко боится, когда к нему прикасаются… все, кроме… меня, — сказал он и коснулся губами белобрысой макушки, — ну ты знаешь… Но пока он сидел, видимо, какой-то пьяный идиот решил с ним познакомиться, может быть, обнял его за плечи, или еще что-нибудь похуже, вот и случился приступ. 

Грейнджер удивленно нахмурилась, задумчиво помолчала, но затем произнесла: 

— Гарри Поттер, вам нужно переночевать в гостинице. Наша Дани, похоже, выбилась из сил.


	4. Давай потанцуем

За приоткрытым окном гостиничного номера горела ночными огнями Диагон-аллея. Прохладный ветерок чуть касался легких занавесок. Какие-то пьяные распевали гимны Мерлина в трактире напротив. Положив растрепанную голову на руки, Гарри сидел на подоконнике, подтянув колени к груди и задумчиво смотрел вниз, на мостовую. Его душа была в смятении. Нечто трепетное, едва уловимое, волнующее не давало юноше спать. Ему как никогда раньше хотелось любить и быть счастливым. Перед глазами стоял Малфой, такой, каким он видел его последние дни. Ранимый, хрупкий, капризный, самоуверенный, неунывающий. В чужом старом свитере или бархатном черном платье. Гарри говорил себе, что не думает о нем. Но Драко-Невыносимый-Хорек улыбался ему в его мыслях. 

— Гарри! 

Тихий голос Малфоя заставил его вздрогнуть и повернуться. Белокурый юноша стоял рядом, внимательно глядя на гриффиндорца. 

— Почему ты не спишь? Ночью надо спать, так говорит доктор. Сидеть на подоконнике нельзя. Можно упасть в окно. 

Гарри невольно улыбнулся: 

— Я думаю о свадьбе. Ведь там нужно будет танцевать, а я совсем не умею. 

— Да? Никогда не надо расстраиваться, если чего-то не умеешь. Это я так считаю, и доктор согласен. Вот я всегда думаю, что умею все. Ну… не считая стрижки ногтей на ногах и мытья головы. Вставай, я объясню тебе, так и быть, как надо танцевать. 

— А ты помнишь? — удивился Гарри. 

— Я просто знаю и все, понятно, — мотнул головой Малфой, — иди сюда, — и потянул его с подоконника. Гарри встал напротив. 

— Положи руки мне на пояс, — приказал слизеринец. Гарри подчинился. Малфой опустил ладони ему на плечи. 

— Теперь надо просто переступать ногами. Жаль, нет музыки. В больнице доктор делал мне музыку… 

Гарри достал палочку, взмахнул, и из ниоткуда полилась нежная мелодия. 

— Хорошо. Начали. Я буду считать — раз, два, три, — сказал Малфой и громко, с самым серьезным видом проговорил: 

— Раз, два, три, раз, два, три… 

Гриффиндорец едва касался вспотевшими пальцами талии партнера, увлекшись изучением его лица, наступил Малфою на ногу. 

— Ай, — тот отстранился и капризно стукнул кулаками по бедрам. — На ноги мне наступать не надо. Это больно, разве ты не знаешь? И совсем не имеет отношения к танцевальным движениям! 

— Прости, прости, — залепетал в сто первый раз покрасневший Гарри, — ты ведь не объяснил мне, как именно ставить ноги…. 

— Хорошо, — недоверчиво качая головой, все-таки сжалился Малфой, — давай попробуем еще раз. Раз я играю роль девушки, то ты ведешь. Значит, левую ногу ставишь вперед, правую вправо, левую приставляешь. А потом то же самое с другой ноги. Мы делали так в больнице. И никто не говорил, что это неправильно. 

— Не спорю, — согласился Гарри. 

И они снова неуклюже закружили по комнате. На этот раз все вышло более успешно. Так они танцевали еще какое-то время. Музыка зазвучала веселая, и Малфой хохотал, как безумный, когда Гарри сжимал его ребра ладонями. 

— Щекотно! Я же сказал — руки на пояс! 

Потом они разделись и залезли под одеяло. Малфой положил голову Гарри на плечо. 

— Гарри, так здорово, что я теперь твоя подружка, — улыбнулся он сквозь сон. 

— Да, — ответил гриффиндорец, глядя в окно. 

 

Гарри проснулся. Бодрое летнее солнце светило ему в глаза из-за незашторенного окна. Комнату заполнял шум городской улицы. В теплой кровати, положив всклокоченную голову на его плечо, спал Драко Малфой, а Гарри обнимал его, прижимая ладонь к горячей спине. Как странно было чувствовать влажную щеку бывшего врага у себя на груди, а худое бедро между своих бедер. Гриффиндорец закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что возбужден, но стараясь не двигаться и не думать об этом. За окном пели птицы, звенел чей-то смех. В душе рождалось предчувствие радости. В паху разливалось тянущее напряжение. Молодой человек приоткрыл глаза и взглянул на Малфоя. Тот тихо сопел. Тогда Гарри вздохнул и попытался встать, но цепкие пальцы не желали отпускать его. Слизеринец недовольно заворчал, резко притягивая его к себе. Гарри покачал головой, отлепляя требовательную руку «блондинки». Вырвавшись, наконец, на свободу, он еще раз взглянул на Малфоя, недовольно нахмурившегося во сне, и пошел в ванную. 

 

Когда Гарри вернулся, Малфой уже проснулся и сидел на кровати, терпеливо дожидаясь своей очереди мыться. 

— Доброе утро! — улыбнулся ему Гарри. Он не испытывал особенного стеснения перед Малфоем, так как тот вряд ли что-нибудь чувствовал в отношении голых мужчин, (или вообще кого бы то ни было), поэтому бросил полотенце на кровать и в чем мать родила начал копаться в своем белье. Гарри просто хотел найти чистые трусы. Он не видел, как взгляд слизеринца, сверлящий загорелую гриффиндорскую спину, стал странно тяжелым и жадным. 

— Доброе утро, Гарри. Я иду умываться, беру полотенце, зубную щетку, мочалку, мыло, зубную пасту, расческу и одно из моих нарядных платьев, — ответил бывший слизеринский принц. 

— Хорошо, — Гарри повернулся к нему и рассмеялся. Глаза Малфоя снова отражали покой и слабоумие. 

— Конечно, иди. 

Малфой кивнул с видом ученика, отмеченного учителем, и скрылся в ванной. Гарри уже надел костюм, купленный специально по случаю торжества Невилла, и даже успел причесаться по возможности (непокорные волосы не желали слушаться), когда в спальне появился Малфой. Гриффиндорец увидел его в зеркало и… восхищенно уставился. Увиденное настолько потрясло молодого человека, что он просто не мог подобрать слов. Если бы пять лет назад кто-нибудь заикнулся ему о том, что он захочет провести жизнь, глядя на отражение Врага-Номер-Один-Хорька-Малфоя, Гарри бы не поверил, но сейчас дело обстояло именно так. Малфой был одет в бархатное зеленое платье, его мягкие белые волосы были собраны сзади и приподняты. Впрочем, Гарри не вникал в подробности. Просто весь облик Малфоя, его резкие черты, серые глаза, все в нем светилось волшебством, каким-то пронзительным отчаянным обаянием. 

Гарри с трудом заставил себя повернуться. Малфой развел руки в стороны, покрутился на месте: 

— Тебе нравится? Я симпатичный? 

— Да, Драко, ты очень красивый, — только и произнес Гарри, не зная, как скрыть свои чувства. 

— Я похож на девочку? — спросил Малфой серьезно. 

— Да, — ответил гриффиндорец, и с горечью подумал, что Драко болен, и это навсегда, а значит, нельзя чувствовать к больному человеку то, что чувствовал Гарри, встречая его прямой взгляд. Понимая, что это не настоящий Малфой сейчас стоит перед ним. Настоящий Малфой никогда бы не смотрел на Поттера так нежно. Гарри вздохнул: 

— Ладно, Драко, нам пора, мы встречаемся с Гермионой через пять минут. 

— Я понимаю. Опаздывать не хорошо. Человек будет ждать и волноваться. А доктор говорит, что нельзя заставлять кого-то волноваться о тебе. Так поступать не вежливо, — деловито говорил Малфой, запихивая старые вещи в свой чемодан. 

— Точно. И помни — мы знакомы месяц. Ты — колдомедик Дани Хоук, мы случайно познакомились, когда я навещал друзей в Святого Мунго. 

Слизеринец кивнул: 

— Я все выучил. Я — Дани Хоук. Я — доктор. 

Наконец, молодые люди собрались и покинули гостиницу. 

Когда они аппарировали к магазину мадам Малкин, где была назначена встреча, Герми уже ждала их. И не одна. С ней рядом стоял Рон Уизли. Друзья бросились к Гарри, рассказывая наперебой о впечатлениях, планах и пожеланиях. 

Никто не заметил, как Малфой изучает витрину магазина мантий, и в его глазах вспыхивает горько-сладкий огонь воспоминаний.


	5. Я — его подружка

Солнце палило нещадно. На зеленой, ровной лужайке возникли с резким хлопком Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и «блондинка» Дани Хоук. Гости, беседовавшие у столов, накрытых прямо под открытым небом, поспешили поздороваться со старыми знакомыми. Первым бежал жених собственной персоной. Гарри сунул Малфою «Ежедневный пророк», который сжимал во вспотевшей руке, и раскрыл приятелю свои объятья. 

— О, Гарри! Как же я рад тебя видеть! И вас… Рон! Герми! Как здорово! Что все мы сегодня вместе! 

Гарри смеялся, похлопывая Невилла по спине. Сзади подскочили Фред и Джордж. Они кинулись обнимать вновьприбывшего, весело его приветствуя. Затем Джордж заметил «подружку» Гарри: 

— А это кто у нас тут? Поттер, твоя блондинка выглядит на миллион галлеонов, никак не меньше. Представь ее нам немедленно, гадкий мальчишка. 

Фред и Джордж хихикали, переглядываясь. 

— Я знаю, что за галлеоны покупают вещи. Гарри меня не покупал. И если вы хотите меня купить, то он не продаст меня никогда, потому что люди — не вещи, они сами могут придти к кому-то, а потом уйти, ими нельзя торговать — вдруг строго и громко произнес слизеринец, — и у вас плохая некрасивая одежда. У вас все равно нет миллиона галлеонов. 

— Простите, — густо покраснел Гарри, бросая на Малфоя дикие взгляды. Рон, маячивший за спиной, заскрипел зубами, но он крепко держал себя в руках по настоятельной просьбе жены. 

Близнецы с широкими ухмылками переглянулись: 

— О! Да твоя блондиночка ревнует! Черт возьми, это даже приятно, точно, Джордж? 

— А то, Фред! И кстати, она просто не оценила наш индивидуальный стиль! Но мы дадим этой девочке возможность исправиться! 

Братья расхохотались. 

— Фред, Джордж, — спокойно улыбнулась Герми, — это Дани Хоук, они с Гарри познакомились в госпитале Святого Мунго. 

— А! Ясно, — кивнул Джордж, и попытался пожать ладонь Малфоя, но тот вцепился в газету, испуганно поглядывая на парня и бормоча: 

— Я — Дани Хоук. Я — доктор. 

— Привет, Гарри, — пропела Лаванда Браун, выступая из хаоса обнимавшихся и приветствующих друг друга магов. Она ласково усмехнулась и погладила гриффиндорца по спине. В ту же секунду сильный удар газетой заставил девушку отдернуть руку: 

— Ай! — с обидой и удивление воскликнула она. — Что это!? 

— Я — его подружка. Он так сказал. Вам не надо его трогать, потому что вы ему все равно не понравитесь, ведь я — стройная, а вы — нет, — твердо сказал Малфой пораженной Лаванде. 

— Гарри! — завопила Браун. — Я ничего такого не сделала. 

— Прости, ради бога! — Гарри схватил Малфоя за локоть, несильно встряхивая. — Дани очень устала, она не хотела обидеть тебя. 

— Но обидела, — сказала со слезой в голосе Лаванда, действительно сильно располневшая последнее время, — ладно, ты ни при чем. 

— Мне, действительно, жаль, — Гарри не знал, куда деться от стыда. Он винил только себя. Его спутник не здоров и просто смутился, потерялся в незнакомой компании. Тот, как бы подтверждая его мысли, прижался к Гарри, в замешательстве заглядывая ему в глаза. 

— Я сказал правду. Почему она разозлилась? — шептал он на ухо очень смущенному гриффиндорцу. 

— Да так, ничего. Ты просто стукнул ее Пророком и назвал толстой, — со вздохом отчаяния буркнул Гарри, и тут же устыдился. 

— Не бери в голову, — мягче сказал он. 

Тут гости расступились, пропуская вперед рыжеволосую большегрудую красавицу. Поприветствовать приглашенных вышла Джинни Уизли. 

Гарри обнял Малфоя за талию, приготовившись защищаться. Герой не заметил, как напряглись мышцы под его рукой, не заметил внезапной холодной ненависти, вспыхнувшей на несколько секунд в глазах его «подружки», когда та смотрела на Джинни. 

— Гарри! — с печалью во взгляде произнесла девушка. 

— Джинни! — нервно отозвался гриффиндорец 

— Я — Дани Хоук, доктор. Я — подружка Гарри, он так сказал! — упрямо встрял Малфой. 

Джинни с горькой усмешкой взглянула на него: 

— Я тоже когда-то была его подружкой, — потом снова повернулась к герою, — два года прошло. Ты совсем не изменился. 

— Джинни, ты тоже почти не изменилась, — Гарри смущенно опустил глаза. Когда-то он был влюблен в эту девушку, но сбежал от нее. Почему? Он теперь и сам не знал. 

— Что ж, надеюсь, ты не думал, что я буду ждать тебя так долго, — сказала Джинни. Ее голос дрожал. Гарри уже было собрался ответить, но к ней подошел Дин Томас и обнял девушку за талию: 

— Привет, Гарри! Рад тебя видеть! — затем улыбнулся Джинни. — Пойдем, дорогая, все уже расселись. 

С укором взглянув на Гарри, рыжеволосая красавица удалилась. 

— У тебя до меня были другие подружки? — спросил Малфой, настороженно прищуриваясь. 

— Ээээ… — Гриффиндорец все еще не мог отойти от инцидента, — были… Точнее, всего одна, по правде говоря. 

— Но теперь буду только я? — не успокаивался Малфой. 

— Да, конечно, — рассеянно промямлил Гарри. Мысли о словах Джинни не оставляли его. 

— Я лучше нее, я бы ждал столько, сколько надо, — произнес слизеринец уверенно. 

Гарри удивленно взглянул на него и, притянув поближе, прошептал на ухо: 

— Драко, не слишком-то вживайся в роль. Ты все-таки мальчик… 

— Я помню, — ответил Малфой, ухмыльнувшись. Гарри этого не видел, так как уже отвернулся, ища взглядом Рона и Гермиону. 

 

Церемония бракосочетания проходила под открытым небом, затем начался банкет. Надо признаться, что приглашенные изрядно выпили. Невилл с женой удалились раньше всех, озадачив гостей концертом номеров самодеятельности на завтра (каждый должен спеть, станцевать что-нибудь свое). Остальные же продолжали веселиться. 

Стемнело. Над столами и танцплощадкой порхали светлячки. В воздухе плавали свечи. Оркестр играл нежную музыку, а пары кружили в вальсе, легко скользя по траве. Гарри сидел рядом со счастливым Малфой, который весь день с восторгом дегустировал шампанское и сейчас пританцовывал на стуле, время от времени поглядывая на Поттера с радостной улыбкой на лице. Настроение омрачали лишь нетрезвые сокурсники. Они периодически пытались приставать к Малфою, делали попытки вытащить его танцевать. Но тот отклонял приглашения в одному ему свойственной «тактичной» манере. 

Несмотря на это, чем больше Гарри напивался, тем сильнее возмущали героя подлые домогательства к его подруге, пусть она и была Драко Малфоем. Дела это не меняло. Наконец, гриффиндорец принял решение. Нетвердо поднявшись на ноги, он протянул «блондинке» руку. 

— Дани, потанцуем? 

— Я люблю танцевать! — ответил Малфой, вставая. 

Секунду Гарри топтался на месте, затем в неконтролируемом порыве прижал его к себе. Тот не протестовал, а обнял порывистого партнера за плечи, прямо уставившись в замутненные глаза. Музыка закружила обоих. Гарри ощущал нарастающее возбуждение. Под пальцами чувствовал горячую спину бывшего врага, бедрами касался его бедер. В затуманенной голове мелькнула мысль, что Малфой может заметить эрекцию. Но гриффиндорец не стал заморачиваться. Только не сегодня. 

— Гарри, — прошептал Малфой ему на ухо, — посмотри, что они делают? 

Проследив взглядом в направлении, указанном «блондинкой», Гарри увидел целующихся Гермиону и Рона. Невольно хихикнул. Малфой захихикал тоже: 

— Это что-то смешное, да? 

— Знаешь, иногда, — Гарри нежно улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза, а потом коснулся его губ своими, не раздумывая над реакцией Малфоя. Но если бы задумался, то все равно не сумел бы предположить, что тот ответит на поцелуй. Неумело, но так горячо и неистово. На миг, длившийся целую жизнь, Гарри забыл о свадьбе, о друзьях, о своем прошлом, о будущем. Он не заметил, как смолкла музыка, не заметил остолбеневшего Рона, удерживаемого совсем трезвой женой. И только почувствовав однозначную реакцию Малфоя, которую не могло скрыть даже волшебное платье, отпрянул в смущении и смятении. 

— Ээээ… Дани… Мне кажется, нам уже пора спать. То есть…. тебя проводит Гермиона… — Гарри посмотрел на девушку с мольбой, — а мне надо еще кое-что сделать… 

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня провожала она! — воскликнул слизеринец. Его лицо пылало. Глаза напоминали две узкие, темные щелки. 

— Пожалуйста, Дани, ради меня, я скоро приду. 

— Ладно, — неожиданно согласилась «блондинка» и тут… Гарри с удивлением понял, что тот надменно и злобно усмехается. Он помотал головой. Нет, ему просто показалось. В любом случае, Гермиона с Малфой уже шли в направление дома Лонгботтомов. 

— Гарри, — молодой человек обернулся. Рон задумчиво кашлянул: 

— Слушай, у меня плохо с головой, или ты секунду назад целовался взасос с Малфоем? 

— Рон! Господи! — воскликнул Гарри в отчаянии, затем развернулся и быстро зашагал в ночь, прочь от всех. 

 

Когда Гарри прокрался на цыпочках в их с Малфоем спальню, было почти утро. Герой волшебного мира быстро разделся и забрался под одеяло. С облегчением он отметил, что Малфой крепко обнимал подушку на другой стороне кровати. Гарри отвернулся к окну, вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Невозможно даже вообразить, почему, спустя девять лет и три дня после знакомства, Мальчик-Который-Вообще-Никогда-Не-Допускал-Грязных-Мыслей-О-Других-Мальчиках, ну или почти никогда, вдруг воспылал страстью к бледному слизеринскому хорьку. Хорошо, пусть давно не слизеринскому, и совсем не хорьку, но все же Драко Малфою, тому самому, Пожирателю смерти, сыну Пожирателя, без пяти минут убийце. Бледному, высокому, худому мальчику, неудачливому в бесконечных попытках причинить ему вред. Невольно Гарри вспомнил осунувшееся лицо Малфоя, кровь на полу в туалете для мальчиков. Потом его трясущуюся руку с палочкой, направленной на Дамблдора. Потом ему вспомнился Хогвартс-экспресс, стоящая в дверях купе слизеринская троица. Магазин Мадам Малкин, мантии, Малфоя, наступившего на подол своей. Петрификус тоталус, удар в лицо ботинком. И еще бесчисленное множество стычек, перепалок, дуэлей и драк. А также желание его, Поттера, не ударить в грязь лицом перед Малфоем. Малфоем, который никогда, ни разу его не переиграл. Но Гарри все же казалось важным быть на высоте. Для чего? А что если где-то внутри, в самых дальних, очень дальних уголках души он хотел нравиться слизеринцу? 

Так и не додумав мысль до конца, Гарри уснул.


	6. Что проку в любви?

За окном спальни уже давно сияло утро. Пели птицы, светило солнце. Гарри лежал, закрыв глаза. Слушал, как Малфой храпит, уткнувшись носом ему в подмышку, чувствовал влажный лоб слизеринца у себя на плече. Нога Малфоя легко дернулась, и тот недовольно засопел во сне. Гарри вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Не желая искушать себя, аккуратно переложил Малфоя со своей груди на подушку, отыскал очки на тумбочке и выскользнул из теплой кровати. Одевшись, Мальчик-Который-Умеет-Держать-Себя-В-Руках собрался уйти, но Совесть, его верная подруга, сжала сердце крепкой рукой, заставив разбудить слизеринца, а не бросать одного в комнате. Гарри послушался, и, присев на край кровати, легко потрепал Малфоя за плечо. Пальцы, не подчиняясь настоятельным просьбам мозга, отметили, как горяча кожа бывшего врага. Гриффиндорец приоткрыл рот и коснулся шеи Малфоя. Разум вяло сопротивлялся, но Гарри сказал себе, что не делает ничего ТАКОГО. В абсолютной прострации герой гладил скулу своей «блондинки». Неожиданно Малфой накрыл его руку своей и прижал к губам. Гарри, вздрогнув, отдернул пальцы. 

«Господи! Что ему снится?» — лихорадочно подумал он. 

— Драко, я хочу спуститься позавтракать, — сказал громко, делая вид, будто ничего не было. Малфой спокойно уставился на него. 

— Гарри, я пойду с тобой на завтрак. 

День выдался жаркий, многие из гостей пошли купаться на реку. Гарри и Драко остались в доме. Они сидели на веранде в белых плетеных креслах и играли в слова. Малфой все время загадывал одно и тоже, а именно то, что было доступно его взгляду: дуб, стол, мяч. Гарри довольно искусно делал вид, что не может отгадать. Ему хотелось задобрить своего подопечного, по этому он называл очередной заведомо неверный вариант, а Малфой самодовольно мотал головой и изо всех сил косился на загаданный предмет, таинственно улыбаясь. Когда Гарри, наконец, давал правильный ответ, Малфой восторженно хлопал в ладоши. 

После обеда все разошлись готовить свои номера для концерта в честь новобрачных. Гарри не знал, чем именно он может порадовать гостей. Петь он не умел, танцевать тоже, поэтому просто остался на веранде. Дышал свежим вечерним воздухом, наблюдая за накрывавшими на столы домовыми эльфами. Малфой же ушел в туалет. Гарри не знал, что там Дани столкнулась с рыжеволосой красавицей Джинни Уизли. 

— Привет, — сказала она, подкрашивая губы перед большим зеркалом, — новая подружка Гарри? 

— Да. Он сказал, что я его подружка, — уверенно произнес Малфой, сидевший на кушетке. Он снял туфли и поставил рядом с собой. 

— Что — непривычно ходить на каблуках? — поинтересовалась Джинни. 

— Да. Я раньше никогда не ходила в такой обуви. Она неудобная… 

Девушка резко повернулась: 

— Малфой, я узнала тебя. 

Слизеринец смотрел на нее в изумлении: 

— Я — Дани Хоук. Доктор. 

— Хватит играть. Ты — Драко Малфой. И ты что-то затеваешь. Вот только что. Не понимаю. А может быть, просто пытаешься получить Гарри. Не выйдет. Когда-то и я была его подружкой, но он бросил меня, прикрывшись своим благородством. Я долго ждала его. Но он так и не вернулся. С тобой будет то же. 

— Нет. Не будет, — убежденно сказал Малфой, — мы танцевали, целовались. Спали в одной пастели. Он купил мне платья. Так что я думаю, он будет со мной. 

— Ладно! — Джинни в сердцах шагнула к двери, но напоследок бросила: 

— Не стоит прикидываться больным. Я чувствую, что ты лжешь. Я докажу это! 

Малфой встал с софы, глядя, как Джинни покидает дамскую комнату, и свечи за его спиной вспыхнули ярче. 

— Просто ты неудачница, Уизли, ясно! 

Девушка вспыхнула: 

— Что? 

— Что слышала, женщина! Он бросил тебя, потому что не любил никогда, поняла, дурочка? — с усмешкой ответил Малфой. 

Джинни шагнула к нему. 

— Зачем он тебе, хорек? — тихо произнесла она. — Ведь ты даже не знаешь, что значит — любить… 

— А ты у нас все знаешь! Умная очень, мелкая Уизли? 

— Знаю… — девушка улыбнулась, — и никак не пойму, откуда в тебе столько самодовольства? Да ты просто жалкий неудачник! Никто никогда не воспринимал тебя всерьез, один только Гарри жалел тебя! Ты был и остался кривлякой. Хотя вряд ли ты задумал что-то умное. 

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — быстро сказал Малфой. 

Джинни засмеялась: 

— Посмотрим… Я докажу, что ты притворяешься. 

С этими словами она развернулась и покинула дамскую комнату. Слизеринец секунду стоял без движения. Потом сделал шаг назад, повернул голову и уставился прямо в свое отражение. В глазах плескалась паника. Выражение беспомощности застыло на худом посеревшем лице. Малфой опустился на софу, натянул узкие туфли, и когда разогнулся, на его губах блуждала безмятежная улыбка. Поправив юбку, он вышел в коридор. 

Гарри уже начал волноваться за «подружку», когда увидел ее. Малфой поднялся по лестнице и направился к гриффиндорцу. Гарри улыбался, наблюдая за его легкими, и вместе с тем, немного неловкими движениями. 

— Дани, — сказал гриффиндорец, когда тот подошел, — я уже начал волноваться! 

— Гарри, я прошу у тебя прощения за то, что расстроила тебя, — Малфой смотрел исподлобья, озабоченно и виновато. 

— Ты меня ничуть не расстроила, просто я немного беспокоился, — Гарри махнул рукой, — забудь, давай спустимся вниз. 

Усадив Малфоя за столик, Гарри попросил юношу немного посидеть в одиночестве. Тот долго упрямился, но, наконец, согласился отпустить героя. Гриффиндорец заверил, что скоро вернется. Подумав, он ободряюще улыбнулся Дани и погладил ее по плечу. Затем подсел за стол к Гермионе и Рону. 

— Ну? Как твоя «блондинка»? Не сильно достала еще? — спросил Рон полушепотом. 

— Да нет, с ней никаких хлопот. 

— Не скучаешь без нас? — осведомилась Гермиона, наклоняясь. 

Гарри пожал плечами: 

— Конечно же, скучаю, но… знаете… с хм… ней довольно весело. Дани — забавная. 

— Смотри. А то приложу ее ступефаем, если что… — буркнул Рон. 

Гермиона взглянула на него осуждающе. Неожиданно на плечо Гарри легла чья-то рука. Он оглянулся. Над ним возвышалась Джинни Уизли. 

— Рон, Гермиона, извините. Можно тебя на пять минут? — спросила она, и Гарри кивнул. 

— Простите… Отойду, — сказал смущенно. Джинни потянула его за собой. 

— Отойдем, — произнесла тихо и отвела подальше от гостей. Затем, когда они остановились в тени жасмина, девушка вздохнула: 

— Гарри, я должна сказать тебе что-то важное. Во-первых, я знаю про Малфоя… 

— Что знаешь? — уже понимая все, спросил гриффиндорец. 

— Я знаю, что он — твоя Дани Хоук. Но это не главное. Во-вторых, Гарри, он не болен, а просто притворяется. Сегодня в туалете у нас произошла перепалка в духе хогвартских времен… 

На протяжении монолога Джинни Гарри внимательно вглядывался в ее лицо, потом махнул рукой. 

— Джинни! Постой, — перебил он, — какая еще перепалка? 

— О! Самая настоящая. Мы наговорили друг другу гадостей… 

— Джинни, — Гарри вздохнул, — это невозможно… Я разговаривал с его врачом, я разговаривал с Гермионой. Он действительно болен… 

— Гарри! 

— Джинни! Очень прошу тебя не рассказывать никому о своих догадках, пожалуйста… 

— Но, Гарри, черт возьми! Неужели ты не понимаешь? Малфой что-то задумал… 

— Нет, не понимаю… — Гарри сделал шаг к Джинни, — прости меня… 

Девушка круто развернулась и направилась к гостям. Гарри остался один в сгущающихся сумерках, под сенью жасмина. До него доносились взрывы фейерверков. Их, видимо, устанавливали и пускали Джордж с Фредом. Вдруг Гарри с изумлением услышал строго воспрещенный ржач, и, повернувшись на звук, увидел Малфоя ака Дани. Тот стоял между близнецами Уизли у стоек с фейерверками и заливался хохотом, дубася кулаками по бедрам. Фред и Джордж в восторге глядели на подругу Гарри и наперебой что-то рассказывали ей. 

Молодой человек замер в растерянности. Память угодливо подсунула воспоминание. Вот он просит Гермиону проводить Малфоя в спальню. Тот отвечает: «Ладно», и на лице появляется ухмылка — злая и надменная. Нечто было в этой ухмылке… нечто до боли нормальное… До ушей героя снова донесся звонкий голос Дани. Теперь Малфой показывал, какие звуки издает дириколь, а близнецы и подошедший Невилл смеялись. Гарри расслышал, как последний весело говорит: 

— Это больше похоже на шмеля… 

Дани отмахнулась, широко улыбаясь. От этой улыбки, прямой и задорной, сердце гриффиндорца забилось чаще. «Он не может обманывать меня», — подумал Гарри с неожиданным отчаянием. — «Пусть это Малфой. Что с того? Он болен, и я могу заботиться о нем». Последняя мысль смутила героя. Глядя сквозь стекла очков на раскрасневшееся лицо юноши, он чувствовал, как грудь сжимает внезапная нежность. 

«Это потому, что я за него отвечаю, только и всего», — быстро решил Самый-Честный-С-Самим-Собой-Мальчик-Волшебного-Мира, и поспешил к заждавшейся его «блондинке». 

После торжественного ужина в честь молодоженов, Фред объявил о начале концерта самодеятельности. Гарри, следившего за тем, ест ли Малфой вилкой, как учили, или руками, сообщение застало врасплох. Он вздрогнул, и собрался было предложить «подружке» уйти спать, как слизеринец изумленно спросил: 

— Что такое самодеятельность? 

— Ну… — протянул Гарри, — это когда ты, скажем, или я выйдем и споем какую-нибудь песенку… 

— Что такое песенка — я знаю! — серьезно кивнул Малфой, — я знаю одну песню. Я ее спою! 

— Нет, Дани! — Гарри ни на шутку испугался, — ни в коем случае! 

— Почему? 

— Потому что… — Гарри замешкался. Он не знал, как объяснить «подружке», что ее могут поднять на смех, обидеть… Да мало ли … — просто, не стоит. 

— Нет! Я спою! — упрямо повторил Малфой. 

— Не упрямься, Дани, будь хорошей девочкой, — сказал гриффиндорец, пытаясь быть убедительным. 

— Гарри, я хорошо пою. Тебе не будет стыдно, — ответил Малфой. 

— Я сказал «Нет», — твердо произнес Гарри. 

— Гарри, моя песня очень милая. Хотя я и не совсем понимаю, про что. Но она всем понравится. Доктор говорит, что у меня хороший голос. Я могу петь любые песни. 

— Ну ладно, — сдался Гарри неохотно, с тревогой думая об успокаивающем зелье, оставшемся в чемодане Малфоя, — только скажи дирижеру, что собираешься исполнить. 

Юноша довольно кивнул, заставляя гриффиндорца тяжело вздохнуть: 

— Какая же ты упрямая, Дани. С тобой просто невозможно спорить. 

— Тогда чего споришь, Гарри? — ответила «подружка» и выскочила из-за стола, оставив нашего героя в недоумении. «Да нет, в этой фразе нет ничего подозрительного», — уверенно сказал себе честный Гарри. 

Скоро Малфой вернулся. Он и его опекун посмотрели выступление Джастина Финч-Флетчли, Лаванды Браун, Дина Томаса. Наконец настала очередь Малфоя. Гарри нервно сжал в пальцах салфетку, когда тот поднялся на импровизированную сцену. Воцарилась тишина. Серебристое платье «блондинки» сверкало в свете светлячков. Напряжение застыло на тонком, остром лице. Гости ждали. Гарри уже собрался встать и закончить это издевательство, как вступили скрипки. А Малфой пропел: 

— Ах, все так тихо   
Шшшшшш шшшшшшш, — он приложил палец к губам. 

— Ах, все так спокойно   
Шшшшшш шшшшшшш   
А ты одинока   
Шшшшшш шшшшшшш   
И этим довольна…   
Но вдруг влюблена! 

Малфой сделал шаг к зрителям и на столах вспыхнули свечи. Все удивленно уставились на него. 

— Дзинь Бум! — звонко пропел юноша, сжимая руки в кулаки. 

— И с неба луна   
Дзинь бум   
Срывается вниз!   
Вау Бэм! — Малфой резко поднял руки над головой и резко опустил их вниз, изображая упавшую луну. Потом быстро подошел к краю сцены: 

— Что за глупый каприз?   
И ты никогда   
По парню так не сходила с ума!   
Ты хочешь смеяться,   
Ты хочешь рыдать   
Ты хочешь орать,   
И себя проклинать. 

Гарри забыл обо всем. Даже не удивился маггловской песне. Раскрыв рот, гриффиндорец смотрел на Малфоя. Его движения были такими страстными, а голос таким пронзительным, что Гарри ощутил возбуждение. Он погрузился в волшебство сияющих волос, сверкающих глаз, он был очарован. Словно во сне он глядел, как Дани тихо поет, наклоняясь к ближайшему столику: 

— Но все кончено,   
И вновь   
Так спокойно и тихо, — Малфой медленно спустился со сцены:

— Как вдруг опять, — на секунду он замер, а потом мотнул головой: 

— Пламя вспыхнет в крови!   
Ты свой фитиль задуваешь,   
Дзинь Бум! 

Он развел руки в стороны, и рядом взорвались и рассыпались в темном небе фейерверки Уизли, а голос Малфоя звенел: 

— И в небеса улетаешь!   
Дзинь Бум   
Так что же проку, ты знаешь,   
Вау Бэм   
В этой любви? — он снова понизил голос, и гости немного очухались: 

— Ах, все так тихо   
Шшшшшш шшшшшшш, — Малфой прикрыл губы ладонью: 

— Ах, все так спокойно   
Шшшшшш шшшшшшш   
А ты одинока   
Шшшшшш шшшшшшш   
И этим довольна, но снова… 

Музыка грохнула, а голос взвился: 

— В колокола ты звонишь,   
Бим бам,   
Ты кричишь, ты вопишь!   
Хи хо хо!   
Заклятье разрушено,   
Ты победишь!   
Кошмар, ты больна! Как на грех!   
Но этот парень лучше всех!   
И с ним уже наверняка   
ТЕБЯ ЖДЕТ УСПЕХ! — последние слова Малфой почти визжал, но и это было здорово! 

Потом снова все затихло, и гости замерли в ожидании: 

— Но вновь   
Все спокойно и тихо, — Малфой вернулся на сцену:

— Как вдруг опять, — повернулся к сидящим: 

— Пламя вспыхнет в крови!   
Ты свой фитиль задуваешь,   
Дзинь Бум!   
И в небеса улетаешь!   
Дзинь Бум   
Так что же проку, ты знаешь,   
Вау Бэм   
В этой любви?* 

Музыка гремела, фейерверки метались в небе яркими цветами. И когда Малфой пропел: 

— Ты фитиль поджигаешь, поджигаешь, поджигаешь!   
Когда влюбленааааааааааааааааааааа! — всем показалось, что ноги его оторвались от настила из досок, и «блондинка» Дани поднялась в воздух. Но тут прозвучали последние аккорды, голос умолк, а Малфой опустился на землю. Гарри не мог сдвинуться с места. Он был поражен. Поражен красотой своей «подружки», взволнованно улыбавшейся со сцены. 

— Твоя блондинка владеет беспалочковой магией? — шепнул кто-то ему на ухо. Гарри вздрогнул и оглянулся. Это был Фред: 

— Никогда не видел такого! Она взорвала все наши фейерверки! Как она это делает? — восторженно прокричал с другой стороны Джордж. 

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Гарри, только что осознавший, что ведь у Малфоя действительно нет палочки, и он не может колдовать. Тогда как назвать происходившее минуту назад? Выброс природной магии? 

— Выброс природной магии? — переспросила подоспевшая Гермиона, и молодой человек покраснел. Он произнес последние слова вслух, и сам этого не заметил. 

Тут к столу вернулся раскрасневшийся, счастливый Малфой 

\---  
*Вольный перевод песни Bjork “It’s oh so quiet”


	7. Настоящий Поттер

Стоявшие у стола близнецы зааплодировали: 

— Браво, Дани, браво! Ты — классная девчонка! 

Казалось, Малфоя это ничуть не смутило. Он расплылся в широченной улыбке: 

— Я сказала, что моя песня — милая, и всем понравится. Я оказалась права. А ты был не прав, Гарри. 

— Дани! — развел руками тот. — Может, шампанского? 

— А я знаю, что такое шампанское! — Малфой оглядел всех с довольной миной, — это шипучий напиток в прозрачных стаканах. 

— Точно, Дани! — Засмеялся Фред, — налить тебе? 

— Да, оно мне понравилось, приятное, — кивнул слизеринец. 

— А мне кажется — не стоит, — встряла Гермиона, — правда, Гарри? — Строгий взгляд в сторону героя волшебного мира. 

— От одного бокала ничего не будет, — отмахнулся тот, — а вы, идите отсюда, я сам налью тебе, Дани. 

Близнецы переглянулись. 

— О! Да у них высокие отношения! — Присвистнул Фред. 

— Оставим их наедине, — подмигнул Джордж. 

— Правда, — Гермиона поспешила подняться, — посмотрю, как там Рон. И… Много не пейте. 

Когда друзья ушли, Гарри приобнял Малфоя за плечо и шепнул на ухо: 

— Драко, немедленно перестань кокетничать… Я боюсь, как бы ты не забыл, какого ты пола, в конце концов! 

— Гарри, я не знаю, что значит «кокетничать». Если ты объяснишь, то я не буду делать этого. 

Гарри взглянул на Малфоя с досадой: 

— Ну… Хм… Кокетничать — значит стараться понравиться кому-то. 

— Значит, я кокетничаю с тобой? — Спросил слизеринец, — ведь я хочу тебе понравиться. 

Гарри покраснел: 

— Это не совсем то же самое… Видишь ли, ты и я — мы вроде как изображаем пару. А раз так, то ты можешь нравиться только мне. Вот, вроде того… 

— А я тебе нравлюсь? — Малфой серьезно посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза, и от этого тяжелого, горячего взгляда ему стало неловко. 

— Ты… Понимаешь, Дани… Конечно, ты мне нравишься, ну как подруга, как человек. Но ведь ты болеешь, и, следовательно, я не могу любить тебя, даже если бы хотел… 

— Любить? — Слизеринец улыбнулся, — я люблю свой чемодан, люблю свои ботинки и брюки. 

— Тише, — Гарри приложил палец к губам «подружки», но, осознав, что делает, тут же убрал руку под стол, — шампанского? 

«Блондинка» кивнула, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь. 

 

Еще не пробило двенадцать, когда Гарри, вспомнив о долге заботливого опекуна, увел Малфоя спать. Вернувшись в комнату, тот выразил желание принять ванну. Гарри включил воду, добавил пены. Честно старался не подглядывать, пока белокурый юноша раздевался, и проследив за тем, как слизеринец сядет в теплую воду, вышел. 

Побродив по спальне, Гарри замер у окна. Но за стеклом в тревожной ночной мгле можно было различить лишь смутные контуры деревьев. Гарри задернул шторы и лег на кровать поверх покрывала. Он старался убедить себя, что спокоен. Слушал, как тикают настенные часы, как шумит вода в ванной. Старался не замечать волнения. Предчувствие чего-то неожиданного и прекрасного не покидало его весь вечер, и Гарри закрыл глаза, сложил руки на животе. Поймал себя на мысли, что наслаждается ощущением присутствия другого человека, пусть их и разделяла стена. Он улыбнулся, представив сидящего в пене Малфоя. И невольно подумал, что в его жизни еще не было ничего более интимного и трепетного, чем эти звуки льющейся воды. Постепенно, убаюканный уютными мыслями, Гарри начал погружаться в теплую дрему. Однако через секунду ему пришлось очнуться и бросится в ванну, так как оттуда донесся душераздирающий крик. 

Распахнув дверь, гриффиндорец влетел в маленькое помещение. Его взору предстал голый Малфой, забравшийся на изголовье чугунной ванны, поджав колени, и дико смотревший куда-то вправо. В остальном, он выглядел целым и невредимым. 

— Что случилось? — быстро спросил Гарри, привычно готовясь столкнуться с опасностью. 

— Там, — Малфой махнул рукой, — там паук! Я видел таких в больнице и думаю, что они могут быть опасны для меня! 

Гарри перевел взгляд туда, куда указывал его подопечный, но ничего не обнаружил. «Наверное, убежал», — решил сообразительный гриффиндорец. 

— Драко, погляди, там уже ничего нет, — улыбнулся Гарри. 

Белокурый юноша нахмурился и серьезно посмотрел на него: 

— Тебе смешно, что я боюсь? 

— Ах, нет! Ну что ты! — Гарри подошел и обнял Малфоя за мокрые плечи, — нет ничего смешного в том, когда человек боится. Все боятся. 

— И ты? 

— И я. Улыбнулся просто, чтобы успокоить тебя, ясно? 

— Хорошо, — слизеринец кивнул и прижался к Гарри сильнее. Тот тихо вздохнул, изучая стену поверх белобрысой макушки. Так терпеливо вынес несколько секунд, затем отстранился. 

— Ну ладно, мойся дальше, не буду мешать. 

Сказав это, Гарри уже было собрался уйти, но Малфой снова заговорил: 

— Гарри, помой мне голову. Кажется, она уже грязная. 

Гриффиндорец, отчаянно надеявшийся остудить пыл в прохладной спальне, обреченно повернулся. Малфоц слез с изголовья в воду, а Гарри, как в прошлый раз, взял шампунь, ковшик и встал сзади. Парень не мог объяснить себе, отчего его так возбуждали острые малфоевские колени, тощие руки, костлявые плечи. Но, видя перед собой все это, раньше и сейчас, он тонул, и никто не мог спасти его. Непослушными пальцами Гарри открутил крышку, выдавил шампунь на ладонь. Затем начал медленно втирать его в светлые волосы. «Я никогда не сделаю с ним ничего, о чем думаю. Я так хочу его, даже странно. Но никогда, никогда этого не случится», — мысли бились в его голове, а сердце — в паху. А потом, сам того не ожидая, Поттер просто наклонился и поцеловал Малфоя в губы. Тот будто ждал этого. Они целовались, не замечая неудобства поз, шампуня на поттеровских руках, очков, сползших куда-то на бок. Все получалось так естественно. Спустя какое-то время молодые люди отстранились друг от друга. 

— Гарри, вода… 

Они рассеянно уставились на то, как вода, наконец, полилась на пол. Гарри очнулся первым. Он бросился к кранам, закрутил их. Вытащил затычку, немного намочив рукав. Потом, стараясь не смотреть на бывшего врага, набрал воды в ковшик. Малфой молчал. 

— Закрой глаза, — попросил Гарри. Малфой послушно закрыл. Домыв его волосы, гриффиндорец сказал: 

— Я — в спальню. Скорее заканчивай мыться… И вылезай осторожнее, пол скользкий, не упади… — и ушел в комнату. 

Быстро раздевшись, он залез под одеяло, сняв очки, тихо произнес: «Нокс», и замер в темноте, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносившимся из ванной. Гарри не представлял, что теперь ему делать, но убегать, как тогда, после танца, не собирался. «Сейчас Малфой вернется, — думал он, — ляжет рядом, и будь что будет, будь что будет». Где в тот момент была его гриффиндорская совесть, его воля и выдержка, никто не ответил бы наверняка. Услышав звук шлепающих по паркету мокрых ступней, Гарри закрыл глаза. 

Вдруг шаги затихли. Молодой человек слышал дыхание Малфоя. Знал, что тот стоит и смотрит на него. Просто смотрит, словно никогда не насмотрится. Эти секунды показались Гарри часами. Будто бывший враг хотел отыскать в его лице ответ на какой-то мучительный вопрос. Когда слизеринец забрался под одеяло, Гарри все еще лежал, не двигаясь. Малфой снова замер. Теперь он дышал очень близко и тяжело. Гарри ощущал вожделение, и вместе с тем, ему было даже немного весело. Только почувствовав быстрые, горячие малфоевские поцелуи, он перестал прикидываться спящим и обнял Драко. Гладил его волосы, плечи. Спину между острыми выпирающими лопатками. Отвечал на прикосновения губ. Все, казалось, происходит само собой, будто они занимались любовью много раз. Правда, Малфой немного неловко и резко сжал член Гарри, и тому пришлось показать, как надо, положив руку поверх тонких пальцев юноши. Голова кружилась. В сознании гриффиндорца мелькнула слабая мысль: «Как давно у меня никого не было». Гарри убрал ладонь с пальцев Малфоя. Тот неожиданно сел сверху. 

— Эй, погоди… — прошептал Гарри, с трудом концентрируясь, — лучше ложись. Я сам. 

— Ладно, — выдохнул слизеринец. Гарри страстно желал быть нежным. Эта нежность подкатывала к горлу, сжимала сердце. Стараясь действовать бережно, он облизал указательный палец, а затем медленно ввел его между ягодиц Малфоя. Тот подался навстречу. Гарри с волнением взглянул в лицо юноши, но увидел лишь желание. Осторожно добавил еще один палец. Малфой глухо застонал. 

— Больно? — взволнованно спросил Гарри, но тот лишь быстро помотал головой. Так что гриффиндорец продолжил ласкать его, все с большим трудом сдерживая себя. Малфой нетерпеливо двигался, разведя колени. Гарри был возбужден до безумия. Собрав последние крупицы разума, вынул из тумбочки крем для рук, когда-то давно данный ему Гермионой. Ничего лучше не нашлось. Выдавил побольше, смазал свой член и, осторожно начал входить в Драко. Гарри позволил себе совсем немного, но Малфой вцепился в его руки. 

— Больно? — Гарри взволнованно замер. Малфой снова помотал головой, не открывая глаз: 

— Неееет, продолжай, не останавливайся…. 

Гарри послушался. Вошел в него еще немного, потом еще чуть-чуть. Наконец оказался внутри целиком. 

— Больно? 

— Неееет, — выдавил Малфой, притягивая героя к себе. Гарри не верил, но начал двигаться, аккуратно и бережно. Юноша постепенно расслабился. Теперь они оба будто танцевали, слаженно и свободно. Как же был хорош их танец! 

Первым кончил Малфой. Если бы Гарри осознавал хоть что-то, он понял бы, что белокурой «подружке» потребовалось на все про все несколько минут. Сам гриффиндорец продержался дольше с большим трудом, сдерживая себя на грани. Но и он вскоре достиг небес. Увидел ясное солнце бесконечного удовольствия и полноты сущего. А затем вернулся в темную спальню на влажное тело своей «блондинки». Постепенно сознание возвращалось. Гарри приоткрыл глаза, и обнаружил, что Малфой с ухмылкой изучает его. 

— Драко, все в порядке? 

Тот быстро стер с лица усмешку и серьезно ответил: 

— Да, все очень хорошо. 

Гарри ласково улыбнулся и поцеловал его. Потом лег рядом. 

— Ноги затекли, — произнес Малфой озабоченно, выпрямляя колени и потягиваясь. 

— Прости, — ответил гриффиндорец виновато. Он лежал на боку, подперев щеку ладонью, и смотрел на Малфоя. Какое-то время они оба молчали. 

— То, чем мы сейчас занимались… — медленно начал юноша, разбивая тишину, — это нормально? Все это делают? 

Гарри вздохнул. Постепенно эйфория отпускала, и гриффиндорская честь, совесть и воля возвращались в свои владения. Изо всех сил отгоняя сомнения и угрызения, он сел, поднял с пола одеяло. 

— Ну… — протянул честный гриффиндорец, заботливо укрывая «подружку», — я не знаю… Думаю, что это делают все взрослые люди… Точнее это обычно делают друг с другом женщины и мужчины. Но бывает и так, как у нас получилось… 

— А зачем люди этим занимаются? Когда я жил в больнице, я ничего такого не делал, — поинтересовался Малфой, подтягивая одеяло к подбородку. 

— Ну, в основном затем… — осторожно подбирая слова, произнес Гарри, — чтобы на свет появлялись новые люди. 

— О! Это как? — Малфой поднял брови, удивленно глядя на него. Гарри снова вздохнул: 

— Ну… Яйцеклетка встречается со сперматозоидом… Господи! — Юноша безнадежно махнул рукой, — Забудь! В нашем с тобой случае целью было просто… сделать друг другу приятное, стать ближе. И показать, что мы нравимся друг другу… Больше, чем друзья… 

— Но когда мы пили шампанское, ты сказал… 

— Да, я сказал, что ты болен и я не могу любить тебя. 

Малфой растерянно кивнул. Гарри нащупал под одеялом его руку и сжал. 

— В общем, я соврал. Ты мне нравишься больше… гораздо больше, чем друг, Драко. 

— Ты тоже нравишься мне, больше, чем друг, даже больше чем мой чемодан и мои ботинки. И я хочу еще раз сделать то, что мы делали, чтобы показать тебе это, — сказал Малфой и прижал ладонь Гарри к своему уже твердому члену. Гриффиндорец открыл было рот, но любовник уверенно притянул его к себе и начал покрывать поцелуями щеки, губы, подбородок. 

Через несколько часов оба юноши, опустошенные и измотанные, наконец уснули.


	8. Мое лекарство

Новый день выдался необыкновенно ветреным. На горизонте собирались облака. Ласковое солнце еще грело гостей, решивших позавтракать под открытым небом. Но в желтеющих листьях деревьев, в порывах холодного ветра уже чувствовалось приближение осени. 

Гарри с «подружкой» сидели за столом у веранды. Гриффиндорец задумчиво размазывал по тарелке куски омлета и искоса поглядывал на «блондинку». Малфой, застыв с вилкой в руке, наблюдал за воздушным змеем, запущенным близнецами. Белокурый юноша казался бледнее и тоньше в черном шелковом платье. Во всем его облике сквозила непривычная небрежность. Волосы, еще утром аккуратно уложенные, растрепал ветер. Кофта, одолженная Гермионой, съехала с плеча. Гарри смотрел на Драко, на его высокие скулы, напряженную шею, острый нос, и думал, что очень трудно определить словами чувства, которые он испытывал к Малфою. Нечто неуловимое, легкое, как запах осени, витало в воздухе. 

— Гарри, я пойду в нашу комнату, переоденусь, — сказал Малфой, вставая, — мне холодно. 

— Да, конечно, Дани, иди, — улыбнулся Гарри ласково. Он проводил обеспокоенным взглядом белокурую «подружку», думая, что, должно быть, ей и в самом деле холодно в легком платье. Потом вздохнул поглубже, и посмотрел туда, где высоко в голубом небе все еще парил желтый змей. 

Прошло примерно полчаса. Домовые эльфы убрали тарелки . Принесли чай. А Малфой до сих пор не вернулся. Гарри постоянно оглядывался на главную лестницу, ведущую в дом. Наконец, он не выдержал и пошел искать свою «блондинку». Молодой человек поднялся в дом, прошел через большую гостиную. Там не было ни души. Быстро миновав несколько ступенек, он вдруг услышал голоса, доносившиеся из коридора, ведущего к гостевым спальням. Гарри замер. 

— … слишком хорошо думала о тебе, Малфой! Боюсь, тебе это польстит, но я считала, что ты задумал нечто ужасное. Коварный план убийства Гарри Поттера, например. Была еще мысль о многосущном зелье. Ну, то есть ты — на самом деле не ты, а какой-нибудь коварный последователь почившего Волдеморта. Но теперь я поняла, в чем дело! Когда увидела твой маленький секрет! Я не поверила своим глазам. 

Когда Джинни замолчала, Гарри уже было собрался выйти и защитить «подружку» от зарвавшейся девушки, но тут до его ушей долетел второй голос. 

— Уизли! Как ты посмела рыться в моем чемодане! Разве тебя не учили, что означает понятие «частная собственность». Хотя постой, у тебя же таковой просто не было, — говорил Малфой зло. 

Гарри сделал шаг назад. Сердце часто забилось. «Не может быть!» — пронеслось в голове. 

— Ах, ты намекаешь на нашу бедность, Малфой? Только в твоем положении не стоит об этом говорить. Вся твоя собственность — это чемодан, да жалкие пожитки, в него засунутые. О! А еще великая тайна, так? 

— Думаю, ты будешь теперь до старости вспоминать, как копалась в моих вещах. Только мне, похоже, придется их сжечь. 

Гарри развернулся и тихо спустился в гостиную. Затем вышел на улицу. Сев за столик, он попытался придти в себя, проанализировать услышанное. Стараясь побороть подбиравшийся страх, он мысленно произнес: 

«Не стоит так сразу обвинять Малфоя во лжи. Может быть, он вспомнил только сегодня. Просто не успел еще мне рассказать. Пошел в комнату собраться с духом, а тут Джинни его подкараулила… Тем более она, судя по всему, каким-то образом залезла в его чемоданчик. Не очень-то красивый поступок. В любом случае, ничего страшного она, видимо, не нашла. Сейчас Малфой вернется, и все мне расскажет». 

Спустя несколько минут, переодевшийся Малфой появился на веранде и заспешил к Гарри. Подойдя, устроился на своем стуле, расправляя плотную длинную юбку. 

— Почему тебя так долго не было, Дани? Ничего не случилось? — Как бы между прочим поинтересовался Гарри. Он почти уже слышал откровенные слова слизеринца, но тот лишь пожал плечами: 

— Нет. Все в порядке. Я переодевалась. Ты волновался? 

Молодой человек кивнул, про себя решая, что Малфой не будет ничего рассказывать прилюдно. Надо попытаться позже, когда они останутся наедине. Мысль о намеренном обмане казалась чересчур болезненной. 

После обеда поднялся сильный ветер. Куст жасмина гнуло к земле. По траве носило белые салфетки, слетевшие со столиков. Небо заволокло тучами. Невилл предложил переместиться в гостиную. Гости согласились. А Гарри Поттер, с завтрака сочинявший, как бы заманить Малфоя в спальню, извинился и объяснил, что им с Дани надо отлучиться ненадолго. Гермиона на это удивленно подняла брови. Рон искал взглядом Джорджа и ничего не слышал. Так что Гриффиндорец взял за руку Дани, и они поднялись наверх. 

— Почему мы ушли? — спросил Малфой в комнате. Он сидел на кровати, сложив руки на коленях, и внимательно наблюдал за передвижениями Гарри. Тот скрылся в ванной, потом вернулся, и, остановившись около прикроватного пуфика, сложил руки на груди и озабоченно спросил: 

— Драко, мне показалось, что ты очень бледный. С тобой все нормально? 

— Да, Гарри, — удивленно ответил Малфой. Гриффиндорец нахмурился, но надежда все еще не оставляла его. 

— Ты уверен? Выглядишь не очень хорошо… — сказал он, немного помедлив. 

— Тебе не нравится, как я одет? — развел руками Малфой. 

— Нет. Дело не в одежде. Может быть, кто-то из гостей плохо с тобой обращается? Обижает тебя? — гриффиндорец из последних сил выдумывал оправдания для своего подопечного, но уже чувствовал, как терпение покидает его. 

— Ты такие странные вещи у меня спрашиваешь, Гарри. Разве кто-то из гостей должен меня обижать? — Малфой смотрел честными, широко распахнутыми глазами, и в этот момент Мальчик-Который-До-Сих-Пор-Сомневался не выдержал: 

— Да. Вот сегодня слышал ваш разговор с Джинни Уизли. Она была настроена довольно агрессивно в отношении тебя. 

— Ах, это! Я не стал обращать внимание на ее слова, — растерянно пожал плечами слизеринец. 

— А мне показалось, что ты стал, и даже ответил ей, Малфой, — медленно произнес Гарри. 

— Тебе показалось, Поттер, — ответил бывший враг, и тут же застыл, вцепившись пальцами в юбку. 

— Разве можно называть людей по фамилии, Драко? — собравшись с силами, выдавил Гарри. 

— Нельзя, но тебя так иногда называют, вот я и решил, что в этом нет ничего страшного, — быстро сказал Малфой. 

В эту секунду в голове Гарри Поттера все сложилось в большую стройную схему. Ухмылки, странные фразы. Все. Малфой разыгрывал его. 

— И давно ты меня дурачишь, Малфой? — спросил он. Голос звучал удивительно спокойно. 

— Нет. Мне стало лучше только сегодня утром. Я как раз собирался рассказать тебе… 

«С самого начала», — решил герой волшебного мира, — «он обманывал меня с самого начала». Тут Гарри не смог справиться с собой и отшатнулся, будто между ними вдруг возникла стена. 

— Да в чем дело-то? Считай, секс с тобой излечил меня, слава Мерлину! — нервно засмеялся Малфой. Но, в недоумении качая головой, гриффиндорец продолжал: 

— Зачем ты обманывал меня?! А я, дурак, искренне верил, что тебе плохо, и я могу помочь… О! Наверное, ты здорово развлекся! — почти орал Гарри. — «Подстриги мне ногти, Гарри»! «Помой мне голову»! «Не называй меня по фамилии»! Только такой идиот, как я, мог решить, что слизеринский хорек изменился…. «Обманывать нехорошо»! Ха! Нет, Джинни с самого начала мне говорила, что ты разыгрываешь спектакль, а я ей не верил! 

— Ах, мой маленький гриффиндорский горшочек! (вольный перевод слова Potty. авт.) — заговорил Малфой, — Святая Уизли предупреждала, а плохой, плохой Драко обманул тебя! Так накажи меня, выгони вон, — голос его сорвался на крик, — да, я вспомнил! Не все! Кое-что! Но я стал прежним! И теперь ты можешь смело презирать меня по-старому! Ведь твоя ненависть — слишком большая честь для меня, драгоценный Поттер! Правильно?! 

Гарри с изумлением посмотрел на бледное лицо Малфоя. 

— Но это ты ненавидел меня… завидовал мне… — неожиданно тихо сказал он. 

— Глупенький горшочек! — слизеринец театрально закатил глаза, — какая драма! Гадкий Малфой ненавидит и завидует идеальному Мальчику-Который-Выжил. Ну, конечно же! Как иначе? 

Гарри взглянул в глаза слизеринскому хорьку и не смог справиться с внезапно накатившим горьким разочарованием. Малфой сощурился, воскликнул: 

— Я гляжу, тебе больше по вкусу беспомощные инвалиды! Только не возьму в толк — почему… Но ничего, я не отчаиваюсь. Где мне понять тонкую душу героя! 

гриффиндорец не мог придти в себя. Чувствовал, как внутри все сжимается от гнева и растерянности. Волнами накатывали обида, отчаяние, стыд. 

— Что — брезгуешь? — истерично расхохотался Малфой, глядя на него снизу вверх, а Гарри стоял над ним, не в состоянии понять себя. Его сердце разрывали мучительные сомнения. Тело все еще помнило горячие ласки «подружки», его стоны, боль, возбуждение, его самого. Он никогда в жизни не испытывал такой тяги к кому-то, такой страсти, никогда не чувствовал, чтобы кто-то отдавался ему с таким безумным, безрассудным, отчаянным наслаждением. 

— Перестань на меня пялиться, Поттер, — сказал Малфой. 

— Сейчас, сейчас я перестану. Навсегда. Но хочу добавить напоследок. Надеюсь, каким бы не был твой план — он провалился в очередной раз, — Гарри снова кричал, — хотя ты получил удовольствие, кривляясь передо мной. Я даже не хочу слышать, зачем было устраивать такой сложный спектакль. Хотя, погоди, кому нравится больница?! Может, ты хотел пошиковать за мой счет. Что ж, мне не жалко денег, мне просто стало жалко тебя, но Малфоям неведомо чувство сострадания! 

— Отлично! — Малфой вскочил с кровати, — тогда я возвращаюсь в Святого Мунго! 

— О! Да ты вспомнил название больницы! Какой прогресс! 

— И ты больше никогда меня не увидишь! 

— Ты действительно меня напугал, но я справлюсь, мне не привыкать! Убирайся! 

— Ненавижу тебя, Поттер! — бросил Малфой и вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. 

Гарри остался один. Он тяжело дышал. Руки дрожали. Не в силах пока осознать происшедшее, гриффиндорец опустился на покрывало. Он закрыл лицо руками, и внезапно жалость к себе захватила его. Всю жизнь Поттер хотел всего лишь быть любимым. Самая малость. И старался не унывать. Стойкий мальчик. Но ради чего? 

Гарри встал, подошел к окну. И ощутил прилив страха. Он услышал пронзительный вопль Малфоя, приглушенный стенами, но довольно громкий. «Снова представление», — раздраженно подумал молодой человек, стараясь подавить внезапное беспокойство. Он больше не хотел остаться в дураках. Но крик не прекращался. Через секунду в спальню влетела Гермиона. 

— Гарри, быстро, где лекарство Драко! — выпалила она, бросаясь к нему. 

— Герми… Оно в чемодане! 

— Где чемодан!? 

— Кажется под кроватью, и… разве Малфой не взял его с собой? 

Проигнорировав вопрос друга, девушка упала на колени, вытащила оранжевый саквояж, распахнула крышку и воскликнула: 

— В пузырьке ничего не осталось! 

— Э… — только и успел произнести Гарри, когда подруга схватила гриффиндорца за руку. 

— Бежим, Драко очень плохо, Невилл ударил его, а потом еще тряс за плечи. У Малфоя приступ. Тебе надо успокоить его, пока не приедут санитары. 

Не чуя под собой ног, Гермиона и Гарри миновали коридор и лестницу. В гостиной царила тишина, не считая надсадного крика Малфоя. Тот лежал на ковре, над ним в растерянности стоял Невилл. Остальные застыли, потрясенные, там, где их застало случившееся. 

— Отойди, — гриффиндорец оттолкнул его, упал на колени рядом с белым до синевы юношей. Того били судороги, глаза закатились. Гарри схватил его лицо обеими руками. 

— Малфой… Драко! Это я! Это я! Все нормально! — шептал сбивчиво. Ему даже показалось, будто Малфою стало лучше, когда сзади раздался спокойный голос: 

— Позвольте, мистер Поттер! 

Доктор Прит отстранил Гарри, наклонился, ловко приподнял голову пациента, придерживая за затылок, влил в рот фиолетовую жидкость. Слизеринец тут же обмяк и, закрыв глаза, замолчал. Словно уснул. Из-за спины врача выступили санитары. Легко подхватили Малфоя под руки и покинули гостиную. Тут Гарри опомнился. 

— Что происходит? — воскликнул он, вскакивая на ноги. 

— Мистер Поттер, — Прит грустно покачал головой, — я не могу винить вас за халатность. Вы не имеете отношения к медицине. Но боюсь, каникулы мистера Малфоя закончились. Ему необходимо лечение, наблюдение опытных докторов. У вас же нет времени на это, Гарри, простите за фамильярность. Полагаю — вы не давали ему зелье, как я просил? 

— Нет… Но доктор, — произнес гриффиндорец взволнованно, — оказалось — Малфой разыгрывал меня. 

— Что? — врач удивленно поднял седые брови, — что вы имеете в виду? 

— Он все вспомнил, ну или всегда помнил, — сказал Гарри уверенно. 

— Почему вы так решили? 

— Он сам мне сказал об этом, да и потом я разговаривал с ним... 

— О! Я надеялся на это! Спасибо вам! — неожиданно улыбнулся Лактус Прит, — но, к сожалению, возвращение воспоминаний не делает мистера Малфоя здоровым. 

— Он обманывает вас! Он здоров, — запротестовал Гарри, уже осознавая глупость своего заявления. 

— Нет! Исключено! После войны мы проверяли вновь поступивших пациентов способами, абсолютно точными. Ошибка в таком деле не допустима. Не знаю, что сказал или сделал мистер Малфой, но, похоже, вы погорячились с выводами. Перемудрили. Видите подвох там, где его нет, дорогой Гарри. Я надеялся на благотворное влияние вашего общества на Драко. Произошло долгожданное чудо. Благодаря вам проще будет вернуть навыки мистеру Малфою. Ну а теперь, — доктор оглядел присутствующих с грустной улыбкой, — всего доброго. 

Прит поклонился и аппарировал вслед за санитарами. 

После его исчезновения в гостиной воцарилась тишина. Присутствующие смотрели друг на друга и молчали. Первым заговорил Гарри: 

— Невилл, зачем ты ударил Малфоя? 

Невилл поднял глаза. 

— Прости, он оскорбил моих родителей. Я не знал, что Малфой болен. 

— Ясно, — Гарри оглядел собравшихся, — ну а кто вызвал санитаров? 

— Я, — сидевшая в кресле Джинни подняла руку. 

— Ну, наверное, ты счастлива, — покачал головой гриффиндорец. 

— Знаешь, — встал на ее защиту Джордж, — ты поступил не очень-то красиво, по правде говоря. 

— Притащил сюда Малфоя, выдал его за свою девушку, — добавил Фред. 

— Да, — вставил Невилл робко, — ведь ты не предупредил, что с Малфоем может случиться такое. 

— Это просто безответственно, Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона расстроено, — зачем ты вообще позволил ему остаться у тебя? Я же предупреждала! Драко — не игрушка, за ним надо было очень хорошо следить! А ты! О чем ты только думал! 

— Вот-вот! — буркнул Рон с дивана, — Малфой — скотина и сволочь. Это известно всем! 

— Правильно! — кивнул Дин Томас, — тот еще придурок! 

— Как можно было забыть о зелье? — сокрушалась подруга, — Гарри, ты даже не проверил, осталось ли оно! 

— Ты обманул Невилла, испортил свадьбу, никого не поставил в известность о присутствии на празднике человека, нам неприятного. Но это еще полбеды. В итоге Малфой, естественно, подложил тебе свинью. Если бы ты слышал, что он тут наговорил. Всем досталось. Отличное завершение торжества! — Джинни поднялась из кресла. 

— Точно! — Рон и его младшая сестра гневно переглянулись, — я говорил, что это плохо кончится! 

— Как обычно! Тебе плевать на чужое мнение! 

Гарри молча выслушал друзей. Затем, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, в который раз за день заорал: 

— Вот как? Значит я, по-вашему, поступил плохо? Всех обманул! А вы меня осуждаете! Но! Хотелось бы мне узнать, с какой стати? Почему я всегда старался понять вас, всегда делал все, чтобы не напрягать вас! А вы принимали мою заботу как должное! Хорошо, пусть это нормально — помогать близким людям, поддерживать их! Но ради бога, почему, когда единственный раз, я позволил себе сделать что-то, пусть не очень «красивое», но для себя, потому что мне так хотелось, вы сделали тухлые лица, и отругали меня. Как ребенка! Да знаете, почему я притащил Малфоя сюда? Знаете? — сверкая глазами, вопрошал герой, — да потому, что он мне понравился, мне было с ним хорошо. Я о нем заботился! А переодел его из-за тебя, Невилл, так как ты не позволил бы мне в противном случае приехать с ним! Я знаю — я был идиотом, Малфой обманул меня. Но, никаких ужасных планов он не строил, как ты мне внушала, Джинни! Вот так! Я все сказал! А теперь оставьте меня в покое! Вы все! 

С этими словами Гарри круто развернулся и широкими шагами покинул гостиную.


	9. Я последую за ним

Влетев в спальню, Гарри двинул ногой пуфик, сел на кровать. Пальцы непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки. Хотелось все бросить, оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Он думал, что мог бы просто выйти на улицу, сесть в Ночной рыцарь, и поехать, куда глаза глядят. 

В большое окно светило бледное солнце, проглядывавшее сквозь облака, лоскуты безмятежного светло-голубого неба мелькали между ветками дуба, чуть касавшимися стекла. «Ну, как так можно», — про себя ворчливо вопрошал упрямый гриффиндорец, в который раз вспоминая сцену в холле и расстроено вздыхая. Как обычно, гнев скоро начал отпускать. И вот Гарри уже переполняет чувство вины. Он сидел на кровати, сложив руки на коленях, смотрел в окно и думал: «Я не должен был так себя вести. Ну, в самом деле, за что я так разозлился на них? Сам же во всем виноват». 

Гарри потер лоб. Да, он все испортил. Ради бога, неужели нельзя было просто поговорить с Малфоем? Скорее всего, тот в итоге рассказал бы о причине своего странного спектакля. И почему Гарри решил, что слизеринец обманывал его с самого начала? Сейчас, прокручивая в голове отдельные фразы, сказанные Малфоем, Гарри не понимал, на основании чего сделал такой вывод. Вполне вероятно, память возвращалась к юноше постепенно, эпизодами, в определенные моменты. И еще, не следовало слушать Джинни. Конечно, она хотела как лучше, но ни в коем случае не подходила на роль беспристрастного судьи. Сам того не желая, Гарри отнесся к Малфою предвзято, даже не подумав о том, что перед ним не вполне здоровый человек. Да, в школьные годы слизеринский хорек не отличался приветливостью, увлекался темными искусствами, но он достаточно заплатил за прежние проступки. И если Гарри дал больному Малфою еще один шанс, то надо было дать шанс и здоровому. Молодой человек посмотрел на подушку. Еще вчера ее обнимал Драко. Гарри вздохнул печально. Разве все эти дни Малфой был таким уж невыносимым? Гриффиндорец опустил глаза, и тут увидел кожаный чемодан. Тот самый, с которым не расставался слизеринец. Крышка была откинута, пустой пузырек валялся рядом. Так все оставила Гермиона. При мысли о подруге неприятно сжалось сердце. Поттер поднял саквояж и поставил на кровать. «Почему Малфой не забрал вещи с собой?», — удивился Мальчик-Который-Должен-До-Всего-Докопаться, — «может, хотел, чтобы я порылся в них и нашел что-то важное? Или не думал уходить насовсем. Был уверен, что я его остановлю?» — подумал Гарри с горечью, — «правда он мог просто забыть о чемодане… Мог или нет?» Остановившись на первом варианте, любопытный гриффиндорец уставился на раскрытый перед ним чемодан. Сверху лежала одежда Малфоя: брюки, свитер. Гарри отложил их в сторону, и обнаружил альбом, а рядом коробку с карандашами. С внезапной грустью вспомнил, как они с Драко рисовали Гермиону. Вытащил и бросил альбом на кровать. Дальше в кожаном футляре лежали зеркало и маленькая расческа. Гарри улыбнулся. Отодвинув их в сторону, обнаружил пару нижнего белья. И тут заметил на самом дне черную папку. Немного помедлив, он бережно взял ее в руки и открыл. С первой страницы «Ежедневного пророка» на Гарри смотрело его собственное улыбающееся лицо. Большие очки, зеленые глаза, черные волосы. Он удивленно перевернул лист. И снова вырезка из журнала, на этот раз «Ведьмополитена». Статья написана раньше, чем предыдущая, из «Ежедневного пророка». Тут Гарри на фоне дома, в котором живет. 

Гриффиндорец переворачивал лежавшие в папке листы и на каждом видел себя. Словно его жизнь в обратном порядке проходила перед ним. Вот Гарри на метле, вот — со знаменитым ловцом «Пушек Педл», вот — у ворот Хогвартса. Самой последней лежала вырезка из «Ежедневного пророка». Первая заметка перед Тремудрым турниром. Статья Риты Скитер о подростковой трагедии Мальчика-Который-Выжил. И его собственная физиономия, смущенно ухмылявшаяся в объектив. Герой волшебного мира в изумлении глядел на разложенные на покрывале вырезки и колдографии. Везде, на каждой был он, Гарри Поттер собственной персоной. «В личной секретной папке Драко Малфоя… » — подумал гриффиндорец растерянно. И что больше всего поражало, так это наличие колдографий, относящихся к четвертому году обучения в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства. «Одно из двух, — раздумывал Гарри озадаченно, — либо Малфой где-то достал их потом, либо хранил с четвертого курса. И то, и другое странно! Зачем ему это?» Гарри задумчиво перекладывал содержимое папки. Он пытался придумать серьезную причину, заставившую бывшего врага коллекционировать вырезки из периодических изданий с изображением ненавистного Гарри Поттера. «Он влюблен в меня был, что ли?», — с усмешкой подумал гриффиндорец. И неожиданно мысль эта не показалась ему такой уж абсурдной. В новом свете предстали события школьной жизни. Тогда Малфой словно преследовал его, изобретал новые способы привлечь к себе внимание, издевался над теми, кого любил и уважал Гарри. 

«Неужели, правда? Как там сказала Гермиона: я — самое сильное и яркое воспоминание Драко? Но если так, то все, чего он хотел — быть со мной?» — Он помотал головой, — «Нет, не может быть, или может?» 

Погруженный в свои мысли, Гарри сложил бумаги в папку. Убрав вещи в чемодан, собрался и спустился в холл. Его друзья и приятели все еще сидели там. Они встретили его виноватыми взглядами. 

— Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона, когда он спускался по лестнице, — с тобой все в порядке? 

— Да, Герми, — ответил Поттер, неуверенно улыбнувшись девушке. 

— Прости меня! — сказала она, расстроено вздыхая, — я могла бы промолчать, ведь сама…. 

— Да ладно! — Гарри махнул рукой, — ребята, извините, что испортил вам праздник! 

— Что ты, Гарри, это ты нас извини, — ответил нестройный хор голосов. 

— Я аппарирую домой. Невилл, Парвати, всего хорошего, — улыбнулся гриффиндорец молодоженам. 

— Это все из-за меня, — пробормотал Невилл, краснея. 

— Ну, что было, то прошло, — пожал плечами Гарри, — всем пока! 

— Пока, Гарри! — отозвались друзья. Кивнув, наследник Гриффиндора покинул холл. Оказавшись на лужайке, где еще стояли столики, и ветер носил по траве салфетки, Гарри в последний раз взглянул на дом Лонгботтомов и аппарировал. 

 

Когда воскресным утром Гарри Поттер открыл глаза, он услышал шум дождя. Нацепив очки, парень посмотрел на текущие по оконному стеклу струи и подумал, что сегодня седьмой день с тех пор, как он вернулся домой со свадьбы Невилла и Парвати. Затем гриффиндорец взглянул на устало прикрывшую глаза сову. «Доброе утро, Хедвиг», — улыбнулся он ей. Сова ухнула, словно отвечая: «Доброе утро, Гарри». Затем, привычно отметив, как велика кровать для него одного, молодой человек встал и отправился в ванну. 

Он умылся, даже не пытаясь прогнать воспоминание. Дело в том, что Гарри в который раз за шесть дней увидел, будто наяву, Малфоя, поливавшего теплой водой замерзшие ступни. Почистив зубы, Гарри вышел в гостиную. Дождь все стучал по подоконнику, бесконечный и печальный. Когда молодой человек доставал из корзины пироги, ему казалось — он слышит голос Драко: «Гарри, я не уверен, что это можно есть. Это не похоже на картофельное пюре, куриные котлеты, и это точно не редис…». 

Накрыв на стол, гриффиндорец сел и уныло уставился на стакан с тыквенным соком. Прошла неделя. Очень трудная неделя. Каждое утро, открыв глаза, Гарри чувствовал, как пусто в его доме. Завтракая, он представлял, как бы Малфою понравились блюда. Слыша песни, Гарри вспоминал песню Малфоя, его голос. 

Уже на исходе третьего вечера гриффиндорец ощутил, как сильно скучает по своей белобрысой «подружке». Ложась в кровать, Гарри часто воображал, что делает Малфой в больнице. Как должно быть плохо там. Несколько раз он даже аппарировал к забору клиники Святого Мунго. Наблюдая за гуляющими по парку больными, Гарри думал о том, как же сильно нуждался в нем Малфой, если запомнил, выследил в коридорах больницы, выбрался следом, шел за ним до самого дома. А потом скрыл вернувшуюся память только из страха, что гриффиндорец от него отвернется. «Как я тут же и поступил», — с горечью констатировал Гарри. А еще Мальчик-Который-Выжил думал, что сам нуждается в Малфое, больном или здоровом. На пять дней, проведенных с ним, Гарри обрел новый смысл существования, получил возможность делать то, что умел лучше всего: заботиться о ком-то, кто по настоящему хочет этого, защищать и оберегать кого-то, кого эта забота делает счастливым. Давно забытые чувства вновь вернулись к нему. Страсть, нежность, любование человеком, которым ты очарован. Но, глядя на дорожки, кое-где уже украсившиеся желтыми листьями, он сомневался. Он думал, что, возможно, Малфою лучше в больнице, что Гарри уже однажды не уследил за ним. А значит, подобное может случиться снова. Ведь Гермиона предупреждала с самого начала — не стоит идти на поводу у эмоций, надо вернуть парня в клинику. Ему вспомнилась рассказанная Роном и Гермионой, заехавшими в очередной раз извиниться, история о произошедшем в холле дома Лонгботтомов. Малфой спустился, объявил о том, кто он, заявил, что уезжает, наговорил всем множество гадостей, не упустил ничего. Последней каплей стал выпад по поводу родителей Невилла, находившихся в Святого Мунго. Естественно, Невилл, не знавший о болезни врага, тут же отреагировал на оскорбление и ударил слизеринца. 

Однако чем дальше, тем невыносимее становилась жизнь без Малфоя. 

Взяв стакан с соком, Гарри отпил половину. Потом, поразмыслив, поднялся из-за стола. Вытащив со шкафа последний номер «Ежедневного пророка», Гарри заметил лист бумаги, соскользнувший на пол вслед за газетой. Поднял и обнаружил изображенную на нем Гермиону Грейнджер, сидевшую на диване. Он положил рисунок на шкаф, и решительно повернулся. «Хедвиг!» — произнес он, — «Ведь тебе понравился Малфой?». Сова удивленно моргнула. «В любом случае, он возвращается!» 

Отбросив последние сомнения, Гарри связался с Лактусом Притом и договорился о встрече. 

Ровно в семь часов после полудня молодой человек сидел в кабинете доктора, поставив на пол кожаный чемодан. 

— Не хотите ли чаю или, может быть, кофе? — поинтересовался Лактус, наливая себе смоляной напиток в маленькую чашку. 

— О, нет, спасибо! — быстро отказался Гарри, — У меня очень срочное дело. 

— Напрасно, молодой человек, — улыбнувшись, ответил Прит. Сев за большой стол у окна, поставил перед собой чашку. 

— Что же вас привело ко мне, мистер Поттер? — спросил, слегка наклонив голову. 

— Доктор, — начал Гарри, — я бы хотел поговорить с вами о Малфое. 

— Что именно вас интересует? 

— Скажите, откуда у него колдографии с моим изображением? 

Доктор вздохнул: 

— Вы нашли их? Они сыграли важную часть в истории, случившейся с вами, и поэтому я с удовольствием расскажу обо всем. Только позвольте начать с самого начала. 

Гарри кивнул, и врач продолжил: 

— Мистер Малфой поступил в клинику Святого Мунго еще до начала войны. Его привезли авроры. Две женщины, которые сразу же откланялись. За окном шел дождь, вот как сейчас, а мальчик остался сидеть на скамейке в холле. Я помню, как попытался поговорить с ним, но он только смотрел на меня и молчал. Затем я хотел взять его за руку, но он отшатнулся, словно я причинил ему боль. Тогда я спросил, как его зовут, но он снова не ответил ни слова. Поймите правильно, у меня не было выхода. Пришлось вколоть мальчику снотворное, чтобы перенести в палату. Очень удобную светлую палату с большим зарешеченным окном. В то время у нас не было проблем с размещением пациентов. Когда вечером я зашел навестить больного, мистер Малфой лежал на кровати. Я уже знал, кто он и почему оказался у нас. Сел на край кушетки, готовясь побеседовать с больным. Драко посмотрел на меня так, словно я — гость, явившийся к нему без приглашения. Так состоялось наше знакомство, или его знакомство со мной и с самим собой. 

Обучая его самым простейшим вещам, я всегда опирался на принцип повторения. Процесс напоминал воспитание ребенка. Я много раз объяснял ему одно и тоже. В итоге некоторые навыки удалось вернуть, например, одеваться самостоятельно, чистить зубы, есть ложкой, называть свое имя. Некоторые навыки так и не восстановились. К примеру, читать, или вот мыть голову мистер Малфой не умел. Также существовала проблема с прикосновениями. Пережитые страдания вызвали болезнь, симптомами которой было сопротивление любым прикосновениям людей, в особенности малознакомых. За два года в больнице все, чего мы смогли достичь — это возможность брать мистера Малфоя за руку, ну, и прикасаться к нему в процессе гигиенических процедур. Итак, ситуация оставалась стабильной, но безнадежной. Надежды на восстановление психического здоровья Драко не было. 

Теперь, что касается характера мистера Малфоя и его способности обманывать. Вскоре после поступления Драко в больницу, я понял, что не все он воспринимает так, как мне бы хотелось. Хочу пояснить. Когда человек получает повреждения психики, подобные тем, какие мы наблюдали у мистера Малфоя, он теряет воспоминания о своем прошлом, о своих привычках, навыках, но характер, самые основные черты даются нам еще до рождения. 

Итак, Драко Малфой оказался очень сложным пациентом. Он отличался исключительным упрямством, изобретательностью и оптимизмом. Если ему было скучно, он вполне мог кинуть горошиной или орехом в соседа по столу. Мог выбросить таблетку, или подсунуть ее кому-нибудь. Кроме того, если какая-то мысль приходила ему в голову, он вел себя как одержимый. Отвлечь его не представлялось возможным. И, кроме всего прочего, он врал и притворялся. Собственно, свидетелем маленькой сценки вы стали еще у себя дома. Тогда мистер Малфой симулировал обморок. Так что, дорогой Гарри, напрасно вы решили, что обман Драко — признак его выздоровления. 

Гарри расстроено вздохнул. Врач ободряюще улыбнулся: 

— Таким образом прошел год, началась война. Несмотря на некоторые улучшения, Драко оставался на уровне восьмилетнего ребенка. Пока однажды к нам в клинику не пришел профессор Северус Снейп. Вам знаком этот человек? 

— Да, — ответил гриффиндорец, — он преподавал зельеварение в Хогвартсе, — и тут же замолчал, вспомнив о страшной смерти учителя. 

— Возможно, — доктор задумчиво взглянул на Гарри, и медленно продолжил, — в любом случае, он появился на пороге моего кабинета, да, да, в котором вы сейчас сидите, с кожаным чемоданом в руке. «Не беспокойтесь, профессор Прит, — произнес он с холодной усмешкой, — меня проверили авроры на входе. При мне нет ничего опасного и запрещенного. Позвольте представиться. Северус Снейп». Господин Снейп объяснил, что является крестным Драко. Не воспользовался моим приглашением присесть, только сказал: «Я хочу навестить мистера Малфоя и оставить для него это». Я взял из его рук саквояж, быстро просмотрел содержимое. Нельзя доверять даже охране, когда дело касается здоровья и жизни пациентов. В чемодане лежали личные вещи мистера Малфоя, в том числе папка с бумагами. Я отвел господина Снейпа в палату Драко. Ваш педагог смотрел на мистера Малфоя с грустью, и вдруг улыбнулся ему. «Здравствуй, Драко», — произнес тихо. Мистер Малфой посмотрел на меня. Я кивнул. Тогда он уверенно ответил: «Здравствуйте». Гость нахмурился печально: «Ты знаешь, кто я?». Мистер Малфой ответил: «Нет. Я вас не знаю». Вот такой разговор. Тогда Северус Снейп кивнул и вышел. А я сел на кровать, и открыл чемодан. «Смотри, Драко, что тебе принес этот господин». Мы стали разбирать содержимое. Мистер Малфой с энтузиазмом отнесся к процессу. Он изучал, рассматривал, вертел каждый предмет и был очень доволен. Но самое потрясающее произошло, когда Драко открыл папку. Первой лежала страница из газеты с большой колдографией. Вашей, Гарри. Я не усмотрел в этом ничего плохого. А Драко, как только увидел ваше лицо, уверенно произнес: «Поттер». Я несказанно удивился. Спросил, не прочитал ли он вашу фамилию в заголовке. Но Драко ответил, что нет. Однако, не очень доверяя его словам, я решил все тщательно проверить. Не буду утруждать вас описаниями процедур и тестов, проведенных нами. Это скучно. Скажу только, что сомнений не осталось: мистер Малфой вспомнил вас. Понял, что знает вас. 

После того дня вы для него стали чем-то вроде друга. Он беседовал с вами, рисовал ваше лицо, впрочем, довольно неудачно. Попросил санитаров и меня приносить ваши колдографии. Постоянно показывал их другим пациентам. Знаете, он любил похвастаться. Еще год прошел, и, хотя значительных перемен в состоянии мистера Малфоя не произошло, мне порой казалось — он на пути к ним. И вы — ключ к памяти Драко. 

Однако я бы никогда не решился попросить вас о помощи. 

Таким образом, мистеру Малфою была уготована участь пожизненного пациента клиники. 

Но удача внезапно улыбнулась ему, ну и мне. 

В один прекрасный день, уже после окончания войны, мистер Поттер пожаловал в Святого Мунго. 

— Я приходил навестить Луну Лавгуд, — уточнил Гарри. 

— Да, да! — кивнул Прит, — в тот момент, когда вы пересекали двор, я как раз беседовал с Драко в его палате, а сам он стоял у окна. Я заметил, что неожиданно взгляд мистера Малфоя изменился. Он смотрел во двор удивительно сосредоточенно, словно увидел нечто важное. Я встал рядом. Моему взору предстали вы, направлявшийся к главному входу. Я ни в чем не был уверен, но предположил, что хитрый и упрямый Драко отправится разыскивать Поттера. Быстро встал, попрощался и вышел, оставив дверь не запертой. И не ошибся. Мистер Малфой собрал вещи, взял чемодан, выследил вас, и покинул клинику, следуя за вами по пятам. Я не беспокоился о нем. Во-первых, в больнице существует система слежения, предупреждающая врачей о любой, даже предполагаемой опасности для пациента, а также сообщающая о точном месте его нахождения, во-вторых, я верил в шанс. Шанс вспомнить себя и свое прошлое, выпавший мистеру Малфою. Дальше вам все известно. 

— Не все! — напомнил Гарри, — откуда вы знали, что я позволю Драко остаться у меня? 

— Я не знал! — воскликнул доктор, — я был рад даже нескольким часам, которые Драко провел бы с вами, дорогой Гарри! 

— Хорошо, ну а почему вы решили, что он отыщет меня в клинике? 

— Я лишь надеялся на благоприятное стечение обстоятельств. 

— Вообще, с вашей стороны, доктор Прит, вести себя так с пациентом было как-то… безответственно, что ли! — нахмурился Гарри. 

— Я много раз винил себя, но разве эффект не стоил того? — улыбнулся врач, — что ж, думаю это все. 

— Нет! — от нетерпения Гарри выпрямился в кресле, — говорили ли вы с Малфоем, когда он вернулся в Мунго? Что он сказал вам обо мне, о том, зачем обманывал меня? 

— О! Это отдельная история, — доктор задумчиво крутил в пальцах чайную ложечку, — Мы с Драко очень долго беседовали. По его словам, он солгал вам, так как боялся оттолкнуть. 

— Я так и думал, — покачал головой гриффиндорец. 

— Хм… Он рассказал, что вспомнил все, прямо или косвенно связанное с вами, когда увидел вывеску магазина Мадам Малкин. А именно годы учебы в Хогвардсе. Также он вспомнил своих родителей. Однако воспоминания о детстве и времени после школы по-прежнему сокрыты от мистера Малфоя. 

Еще он сказал, что уверен, будто вы нуждаетесь в нем. И он понял, увидев вашу колдографию год назад, что должен быть с вами. Вы даже не представляете, какого труда нам стоило удерживать его в палате. Ведь он всерьез считал, что обязан вернуться к вам, что влюблен в вас с самого детства. Еще Драко рассказал, как пытался объяснить вам все это, понравится вам, и даже спел для вас песню. Забавно. У него действительно неплохой голос, и налицо стремление показать себя. 

Ну да ладно. Не думайте об этом и не корите себя. Благодаря вашей помощи мистер Малфой поправится. А теперь, если больше вопросов нет, вынужден проститься, меня ждут дела. 

— Постойте! — воскликнул Гарри, вставая, — я пришел не только поговорить! 

Доктор удивленно взглянул на него. 

— Я хочу забрать Драко домой, — произнес Гарри уверенно. 

Врач с минуту молча смотрел на него, затем медленно сказал: 

— Это невозможно, дорогой Гарри. Вы действуете сейчас под влиянием эмоций, но подумайте: однажды вы уже не уследили за мистером Малфоем, и в результате с ним случился приступ. Я уверен, вы не хотите повторения подобной ситуации. 

— Но вы тоже не уследили! 

— Я лишь пытался помочь Драко. Но сейчас ему необходимо серьезное лечение. 

— Лучшее лечение для него — это быть рядом со мной. Посмотрите, насколько лучше ему стало за те пять дней. Разве вы не понимаете, он нуждается во мне, в моем обществе, моей заботе! И я тоже нуждаюсь в нем! 

— Мистер Поттер, не заставляйте меня думать о вас хуже, чем вы есть. Ваши заявления безответственны. Я ни в коем случае не пойду на поводу у чьих бы то ни было сиюминутных решений — врач сжал в руке ложечку. В его глазах плескался гнев, — мистер Малфой — не домашнее животное, призванное скрасить ваше одиночество, развлечь! 

— Я никогда так к нему не относился. И все обдумал! Я не ребенок, чтобы действовать сгоряча, и в данном случае не поступаю безответственно. Потому что уверен — лучшим лекарством для Драко буду я, будет нормальная жизнь среди людей, которых он знает, жизнь, в которой будет вкусная еда, мягкая кровать, музыка, танцы, фейерверки, шутки, а не больничные стены и бесконечные зелья! 

— Простите, но вы не понимаете, о чем говорите, и ведете себя именно как ребенок, — сказал Прит сердито, — вы не представляете себе, что значит — психически больной человек! 

— Да, но вы мне все объясните, и я пойму! 

— Это нельзя объяснить! Вы не врач! 

— Да, но я люблю! 

— Кого? Меня? — доктор швырнул ложечку на стол. 

— Малфоя! — развел руками Гарри. 

Лактус Прит поднялся. 

— Хватит! Вы — еще мальчишка, и я не хочу больше обсуждать с вами данную тему, мистер Поттер. Прошу покинуть мой кабинет. 

Гарри пожал плечами: 

— Дело ваше. Но я все равно придумаю способ вернуть Драко домой. 

— Его дом здесь, — отрезал врач, — а теперь прощайте. 

— Передайте ему это, — Гарри указал на чемодан, затем кивнул доктору, — до свидания! 

С этими словами повернулся и вышел в коридор. Раздумывая, с кем придется договориться, чтобы вытащить Малфоя из клиники, Гарри оказался во дворе. Дождь кончился, светило мягкое осеннее солнце. Не удержавшись, герой волшебного мира остановился и поднял глаза на окна палат. Понятия не имея, в какой лежит Малфой, он отчего-то верил, что тот видит его сейчас. Улыбнувшись окнам, молодой человек аппарировал домой. 

 

Гарри налил себе чаю и устроился на диване, чтобы спокойно обдумать план возвращения Малфоя. Следовало поговорить с Гермионой, она наверняка поможет. А еще с Невиллом, у него есть связи в Министерстве. Собственно, и сам Гарри много чего может. Погрузившись в размышления, гриффиндорец уже собрался сделать глоток, когда в дверь постучали. Гарри удивился. Он никого не ждал сегодня. Может, послышалось? Но нет, стук повторился. Гриффиндорец нехотя встал из-за стола и распахнул дверь. На пороге стоял Драко Малфой.


	10. Эпилог

Рон Уизли с женой ждали друзей на площадке у трибун. До начала очередной игры чемпионата мира по квиддичу осталось двадцать минут. Рон терпеливо объяснял супруге, почему для него так важно ее присутствие 

— Уизли! А нас с Гарри министр Магии пригласил присоединиться к нему в ложе. Правда, мило с его стороны? — услышал он такой знакомый голос и обернулся. Перед ним стояли злейший враг Драко Малфой с довольной ухмылкой на лице, и лучший друг Гарри Поттер, лицо которого залил яркий румянец. 

— Привет, Гарри, скажи своему психу, что я давно в курсе, — процедил Рон, сверкая глазами в сторону белобрысого парня. 

— Привет, Драко! Привет, Гарри! — радостно улыбнулась Гермиона, ущипнув мужа за предплечье. Рон состроил недовольную гримасу. 

— Привет, Герми, Рон! — весело воскликнул Гарри, пихая Малфоя локтем в бок, — вы знаете — отказаться не получилось, раз уж меня позвали, как лучшего игрока прошлого сезона. Но мы постараемся все-таки присоединиться к вам попозже. 

Уизли со злорадством отметил, какой удивленный и возмущенный взгляд кинул Малфой на Гарри. Друга Рон, конечно, любил, но хорек по-прежнему бесил его до зубовного скрежета. 

— Ладно, ребята, увидимся! — сказал Гарри и, махнув им рукой, направился к министерской ложе. 

— Поторопись, Уизли, вам надо еще протолкаться поближе к поручням! — крикнул напоследок Малфой. После чего до Рона и Гермионы донеслись удаляющиеся голоса пары: 

— Я же предупреждал — еще одна такая выходка, и я всерьез обижусь на тебя! 

— Ох, Поттер, я что-то неважно себя сегодня чувствую. 

— Это не оправдание! 

— Я не контролирую себя… 

— Мерлин! — рыжий с отчаянием воздел очи к небесам, которые заменял настил из досок, — Герм, объясни мне, как! Ну, как этому чокнутому Малфою удалось выбраться из клиники? Мунго, что — проходной двор, если такие опасные психи ходят на свободе? 

— Рон, не начинай! Уже столько лет прошло с тех пор, — пробормотала Гермиона, уводя мужа по лестнице к трибунам. 

— Нет, просто ни в какие ворота! 

— В последний раз объясняю, и больше никогда не спрашивай меня об этом: Драко уговорил врача. Кажется, пригрозил тому рассказать… 

— Сволочь! 

— …кому надо, что Прит позволил больному сбежать. 

— И Прит испугался? 

— Ох, Рон! Ты все знаешь! Были свидетели. Да и Гарри бы не отступился… Если бы дело получило широкую огласку… 

— Просто удивляюсь, как такое возможно… 

— Врач обязал Малфоя ложиться в клинику каждый месяц, на неделю… 

— Жаль, что не на год! 

— Гарри и Драко любят друг друга, и это главное… 

— А мне все-таки кажется, что Малфой наложил на Гарри какое-нибудь страшное невербальное заклятье! 

— Нет, заклятья тут ни при чем. Драко не владеет беспалочковой магией, хотя сейчас проходит курс управления природной магической силой… или что-то в этом роде… 

— Хм… И все-таки что-то тут не чисто… 

— Хвааатит! 

Голоса супругов затерялись в гуле стадиона.


End file.
